En algún rincón de París
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: No hay mal que por bien no venga, dicen. Cuando demandaron a su abuelo con una suma que ni de chiste poseían, jamás pensó que sería esa la puerta que lo llevaría a cumplir su más anhelado sueño y que con el tiempo, se fue olvidando de él / Para Damae :)
1. Amor y Suerte

**Hola a todos :D**

 **Aquí vengo trayendo un nuevo trabajo dedicado a Damae, nuestra queridísima embajadora Mimato. Espero que sea de tu agrado, querida, al igual que para todos los lectores que gustan de ésta maravillosa pareja :D**

 **Quisiera expresar cuanto me ha costado hilar los sucesos, siguiendo las especificaciones dadas por Damae, pero es allí donde todo tiene gracia, ¿no? En los retos, en superarse con cosas nuevas. Me he divertido mucho investigando sobre París, su sociedad, sus costumbres, su movimiento... (Hasta comencé un curso de francés on-line xD). Espero poder plasmar su esencia con buenos resultados.**

 **Ojalá tenga una buena aceptación *cruza los dedos***

 **Y como siempre, no puedo llevarme todo el mérito, siendo que es un trabajo en conjunto con mis adoradas Betas: Kai-chan y Patti-chan. ¡Gracias por el tiempo, mis niñas!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Summary: ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a arriesgar por cumplir tus sueños? Era la pregunta de ambos. La respuesta era sencilla: "Porque, a diferencia de las demás personas, amamos lo que no puede verse... Sólo sentirse". / Para Damae: Espero te guste, querida :D**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Éste fanfic fue escrito para un intercambio de obras surgido del Topic Mimato (Proyecto 1-8) bajo las siguientes especificaciones:**

 ** _Pairing:_ _Mimato._**

 ** _Características:_ _Yamato es un músico que no ha tenido suerte en su carrera, se encuentra en París Francia siendo ayudado por su abuelo y teniendo un empleo que detesta para reestablecerse y volver a Japón con su padre (con quién se ha peleado) viviendo en un departamento con vecinos que no le agradan tan sólo para no importunar más a Michel Takaishi; Mimi en cambio es una joven que se encuentra en el mejor momento de su vida: es una cantante y modelo exitosa, con un novio famoso, atractivo e importante (eso lo dejo a gusto de el/la ficker quién será el novio) y como siempre teniendo una relación con sus padres muy buena. La forma en que se conocerán será a que el abuelo de Yamato recomienda la agencia donde trabaja Mimi a Yamato y así ambos se conocerán (lo demás lo dejo a criterio de quién escriba (?))._**

 ** _Género:_ _Amor/amistad y algo de drama._**

* * *

 **Espero disfruten de ésta creación, principalmente tú, Damae :D**

 **Teniendo en cuenta la trama, estimo que será un long-fic. Así que a tenerme paciencia con las actualizaciónes _(Perdónenme por Today you, tomorrow me TT^TT)_**

* * *

 **Guía Narrativa.  
**

 **─Diálogo.**

 ** _«Pensamientos.»_**

 ** _Flashback._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"Amor y suerte".**

Muchos describen que al enamorarse, sientes mariposas en el estómago. Nunca ameritó tal comparación, porque nunca creyó que eso fuese posible; sonaba ridículo, por Dios. Ya había visto personas enamoradas y precisamente esa descripción no sería la que él acotaría. Enfermos mentales, podría ser lo más acertado.

Pero se recordaba a sí mismo, a la edad de once años, plantado en aquella deteriorada tienda de discos, sujetando los grandes auriculares con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, intentando comprender qué sucedía dentro de él. Porque, es cierto, no sintió mariposas en el estómago porque esa descripción quedaba corta a comparación de lo que dentro suyo comenzaba a nacer.

Era como si finos dedos acariciaran cada tramo de piel y le erizaran sus finos bellos. Era sentir que se hundía en las profundidades del mar, pero sin sentir miedo, sino la asfixiante emoción del asombro. Poder sentirse ligero y perder ese arraigo a la tierra firme.

Escuchar la melodía y la conjunción de instrumentos en un tiempo determinado y en una coordinación atrapante, estremeció su cuerpo y sintió que algo nuevo nacía en él.

Siempre que recordaba esa sensación, cerraba los ojos y la hacía suya. Se volcaba a aquel precioso recuerdo en el que conoció lo que significaba la palabra _enamorarse_ y sólo podía evocar la diminuta sonrisa que su cuerpo expresó aquel día. Porque a diferencia de las demás personas, él _sí_ podía amar lo que no podía verse… Sino sólo _sentirse_.

Entreabrió los ojos con pesadez y cansancio, recuperando la noción de lo que lo rodeaba, asimilando las formas que componían su entorno. La imagen de su habitación en una perspectiva diferente, comenzó a hacerse nítida. En primer plano, encontró su mesa nocturna oscurecida por la penumbra de su cuarto y de inmediato supo que el maldito aparato que descansaba sobre ésta, aún no sonaba. Maldijo internamente para volver a cerrar los ojos y fundirse todo lo que podía en su almohada, intentando volver a hacerse presa de la comodidad de su lecho. Pero sabía que no debía acostumbrarse, pues estaba a minutos de separarse de éste.

Sin que hubiesen transcurrido dos minutos, el estridente son de su despertador se hizo oír dentro de las cuatro paredes que implicaba su cuarto y maldijo en su interior por no poder descansar lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. « _Y cómo hacerlo, ¿Yamato? ―_ Se dijo―, _¿si trabajas hasta las dos de la mañana y debes despertar a las seis?»_ Cuatro horas no son nada si entre regresar a su departamento y pegarse una ducha, ya sonaban las tres de la mañana.

Quiso ignorar a su despertador y hacerse el desentendido, intentando fingir que la que lo esperaba fuera de la cama no era su vida. Pero por supuesto, si viviese sólo eso sería un hecho.

Los sonidos de pisadas resonantes con exageración, haciéndose oír caminando por el pasillo, que avecinaba a su cuarto, para luego bajar las escaleras como si de alguna estampida de caballos se tratara. Maldijo internamente a su querido _roommate,_ y sus –para nada– contributivos métodos de ayuda; porque sabía que el hombre que estaba haciendo todo un alboroto en la cocina, lo hacía sólo para asegurarse que no volviese a dormir. Para el viejo se trataba de "una manera de ayudar"; para él, era una manera de joderle la vida.

Y también sabía que si su queridísimo abuelo, Michael Takaishi, no escuchaba la ducha en unos cuantos minutos, alegando que ya se había levantado y estaba camino a prepararse para otro gran día, vendría a utilizar métodos menos ortodoxos para despertarle a modo de asegurar que su nieto ya se pusiera de pie.

A regañadientes y con el cuerpo pesándole más de lo que recordaba, se enderezó sobre la cama, encontrándose con el reflejo que el espejo de su ropero le enseñaba junto al deplorable aspecto que traía encima. Ya se había acostumbrado a verse a sí mismo hecho polvo, así que sólo sacó las piernas fuera de la cama y sintió el frío piso contra las palmas de sus pies, surtiendo su efecto de despertador.

Las pisadas exageradas de la Señora Dautun se hacían oír en compañía de sus acostumbradas palabrotas dirigidas a su marido aún dormido, llegándole desde el piso de arriba, obligándole a lanzar una maldición por lo bajo y rascarse la cabeza. Era agobiante escucharla con sus rabietas matutinas, sirviendo de despertador a todo el bloque de departamento; aunque claro, prefería eso antes de sus descomunales gemidos por la noche, impidiéndole dormir al vecindario entero, anunciando las reconciliaciones entre ella y su esposo. Aún no entendía por qué, sabiendo lo delgados límites que existía entre pisos y pisos o habitación con habitación, ella siguiese insistiendo con sus gritos. Y no sólo ella.

Tenía entre cuarenta a cincuenta vecinos y cada uno de ellos hacía recordar su presencia de muchas maneras. Llanto de niños, palabras mal sonantes, música a todo volumen y la lista podía alargarse.

Se levantó de la cama encendiendo la radio y elevando su volumen para ignorar las desagradables costumbres que sus vecinos tenían, entrando así al cuarto de baño y deshacerse de su playera de dormir junto con los boxers que cubrían su zona baja, una vez cerrada la puerta. Caminó al desnudo hasta los grifos de la ducha y metiéndose bajo la presión del agua templada, permitió que el contacto de ésta limpiase su mal humor. No siempre le resultaba, pero ayudaba a aminorarlo.

Desde su habitación, la melodiosa voz de Adele llegó hasta sus oídos con _Skyfall_ , llenando el cuarto de baño con la sensual y triste melodía al son del piano, calmando la irascibilidad inicial para transportarlo a aquel sitio que sólo él conocía y en donde disfrutaba habitar cada vez que la música llenaba su interior.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba cantando a su par, conociéndose de memoria la letra y pudiéndola sentir tan suya a la hora de hacerle dúo a la británica. Era una canción hermosa y cargada de emoción, donde el deseo por el fin y el inicio de algo nuevo envolvía. Y era esa misma emoción la que ella expresaba, sabía hacerlo y sabía transmitirla. Era donde, para él, recaía la verdadera belleza de la música.

Tras haberse enjabonado el cuerpo entero, dejó que el agua lo cubriera nuevamente y erradicara todo de él, delineando por su figura los incontrolables dedos del agua, abriéndose paso por donde quisiera hasta toparse contra el suelo y seguir corriendo a su propio ritmo y dirección. Bajó la mirada hasta donde su pies se plantaban firmes y vio al agua perderse hasta la rejilla de piso, llevada por su propio ritmo hasta lo desconocido, mientras la voz de Adele hallaba el último puente musical e iba camino a su final. Con sus dedos entre sus hebras rubias, limpió y peinó del rastro de shampoo con el agua abriéndose paso. La voz de la británica cantante subió un tono y él se permitió oírla con ojos cerrados, embebiéndose en ella hasta que no quedara nada de sí mismo.

Así era como él sentía la música. Dejaba que hiciese de él lo que ella quisiera y se dejaba llevar como si de corriente de agua se tratara, hasta que se sintiese vacío de sí mismo y llena de ella misma.

Y estaba tan metido en aquel lugar donde sólo él sabía, que olvidó un pequeño detalle que hacía de su vida _especial:_ Vivía con su abuelo.

El agua que había iniciado fría, ayudándolo a erradicar todo mal humor inicial en compañía con la exquisita voz de Adele, se había vuelto fuego líquido que lo hizo abrir los ojos y pegado un grito de sorpresa y dolor al sentir su piel arder bajo ésta. Su inicial cántico acabó por convertirse en un bramido desesperado a causa de la quemazón.

Como pudo, dirigió la mano hasta el comando del grifo, apagando la corriente de agua mientras sólo un nombre, un único culpable, surgía en su mente. Jaló la cortina del baño con rabia para comprobar, una vez más, que eso de ser hijo único no le sentó para nada bien a su abuelo.

—¡Viejo! —Bramó iracundo y con la piel picándole a causa de la ligera quemazón que lo envolvía, aunque la rabia sólo aumentó al reconocer la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el hombre, quien tenía la mano aún sobre la cisterna del inodoro.

—Con qué palabrotas te diriges a tu querido abuelo, puberto. ―Respondió Michael intentando mantener calma su voz y no reír en el acto.

—Eres un… ¡¿Qué necesidad tienes de estirar la cadena cuando me estoy bañando?! —Bufó tomando la toalla que descansaba en el perchero de la pared para cubrirse su cintura y salir de la ducha, cruzando junto al mayor a zancadas bien acentuadas.

—No vivimos sobre una mina de oro, Matthew —habló su abuelo conteniendo la risa. —¿sabes cuánto viene la factura del agua? Dame un respiro, hijo.

—¡Vete a la...! ¡Agh! —Lo oyó gritar desde su cuarto, ocasionando que su abuelo riera con más fuerza.

―¡Oh, Matthew! Qué poco humor tienes. ―Habló con voz cantarina para bajar por las escaleras de regreso a la cocina, haciendo oír su risa conforme se marchaba.

El muchacho llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza resonante, sacudiendo los cuadros que adornaban sus ajadas paredes, sin importarle demasiado. Se dirigió a su ropero y exhaló un suspiro sonoro, tratando de apaciguar la ira emergente y el palpitante ardor que aún sentía sobre su piel. Maldijo una vez más por lo bajo, buscando su uniforme para el trabajo, sacando una camisa blanca de su reducido perchero en compañía de sus, bien planchados, pantalones de vestir rojo borgoña y el chaleco negro que acostumbraba usar.

Se dirigió a la cama para depositar en ella sus prendas y tras deshacerse de la toalla que cubría su desnudez, halló su reflejo en el espejo. Maldijo nuevamente por lo bajo al comprobar lo que era ya sabido por él: las manchas rojizas que asaltaban su piel a causa del agua caliente se hacían notar y no habría que ser adivino para saber que eso sólo sería un motivo más de burla que tendría Taichi cuando lo encuentre en el trabajo.

—Apresúrate, que se enfría el café, Matthew. —Escuchó a su abuelo desde la cocina, aún con el tono lleno de gracia que lo hizo bufar y rodar los ojos.

Su querido abuelo tenía una irresistible necesidad por molestarlo, excusándose de que él le daba motivos. Quizá fuese cierto, pero le valía un pepino sus excusas, porque el viejete seguía siendo un adolescente por más que las hebras doradas se hayan ido aclarando hasta volverse blanquecinas.

Sonrió de costado mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa blanca frente al espejo, pensando que quizá lo tuviese merecido, porque había que ser sincero: tampoco podía decir que él fuese un santo que no buscara sacarle de quicio al sesentero. No desmeritaba el hecho de una venganza por parte de su abuelo ante la última hazaña tenida con él. _«Valió la pena»_ pensó Yamato con una sonrisa ladina al recordar que se tenía bien merecido, al menos después de haberle hecho pasar una gran vergüenza en el mercado frente a una mujer.

Claro que podría decirse que el trato entre ambos era su forma de demostrar su buena relación. Entre todos los adultos que llegaron a formar parte de su vida, el único a quien guardaba un profundo cariño y respeto, a pesar de las tantas jugarretas echadas entre ambos, era su abuelo. El hombre que no dudó en tenderle la mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

Ajustó sus pantalones y tras guardar pulcramente la camisa dentro de éstos, se acomodó el chaleco negro que hacía lucir su buena presentación. Reencaminó sus pasos hacia la salida de su habitación, mientras se ajustaba el moño al cuello de su camisa, con intenciones de dirigirse a la cocina donde su desayuno lo aguardaba junto al sonriente rostro de su abuelo.

―Tardas más que tu abuela al prepararse, Matthew. ―Habló el anciano al levantar su rostro hacia él.

—Que no me llames así, viejo. —Respondió él bajando los escalones hasta la planta baja del departamento, topándose con la mesa desayunadora que contaba el pequeño lugar. ―Si la abuela estuviera aquí, te reclamaría por el comentario.

―Oh, pequeñajo. No te equivoques. ―Dijo con diversión su abuelo acercando a la mesa pequeña del lugar un platillo con tostadas francesas recién hechas. ―Tu abuela me hubiese desbaratado con su bolsón. Era un poco vengativa. ―Dijo y una sonrisa melancólica afloró en el anciano hombre. Un detalle que no pasó por alto su nieto.

―Sí. Era divertido ver cómo te regañaba como a un niño. ―Su abuelo rio ante el recuerdo y es que siempre era un buen motivo de plática el recordar a su difunta esposa.

—Como sea, toma el desayuno. —Habló su abuelo sentándose en una de las sillas, colocándose los lentes de lectura, comenzando a leer la portada de unas cartas que habían llegado de la recepción. —Cuentas… Cuentas… Tienes el cierre bajo. Cuentas… —Ante el aviso de su abuelo, maldijo por lo bajo el que el hombre jugase siempre al mismo truco desde que tenía 4 años, así que sólo se limitó a llevar una mano disimuladamente al cierre y comprobar que era una de sus tantas bromas. Escuchó una risita divertida por parte de su abuelo mientras barajaba los sobres con su característico disimulo. —Digas lo que digas, siempre caes, mires o no.

—Sólo cállate. —Espetó al tiempo en el que tomaba asiento y se llevaba su taza de café a los labios, degustando el cálido sabor amargo de su café cortado.

—Malditas cuentas… Oh, mira. Ésta carta es para ti. —Dijo tendiéndole el sobre que le iba dirigido sin mirarlo.

Yamato lo miró por encima de su taza con algo de mezquindad, aún con el orgullo herido. Mas no bastó mucho para que sus ojos descendieran hasta el sobre blanco y la curiosidad se leyó en sus orbes azules al reconocer la caligrafía que iba escrita sobre el papel. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y al levantar la vista, se encontró con el semblante serio de su abuelo, uno que no se acostumbraba a ver en él.

―¿Tú le has dicho algo? ―Preguntó su nieto con cierto reclamo en su voz, aunque la inexpresividad era lo que caracterizaba al rubio.

Su abuelo negó con la cabeza sin apartar sus ojos de los semejantes que lo aguardaban frente a él, mostrando su completa sinceridad ante el asunto. Yamato, apodado Matthew por su abuelo, volvió a observar la carta pero prefirió darle mayor atención a sus tostadas francesas y a su café.

―Matt―

―No lo leeré… ―Sentenció tras sorber su café negro, sin mirar a su abuelo. Depositó la taza sobre la mesa nuevamente y miró el líquido negro que contenía, enseñándole una versión distorsionada de sí mismo con la penumbra como lienzo. ―Al menos, no ahora…

―Podría ser algo urgente. ―Insistió el mayor, regresando a su labor de revisar los demás sobres.

―Si fuese urgente, llamaría ¿no crees? ―Acotó, tomando con su mano libre una tostada y llevándose a la boca, le dio una pequeña mordida.

―Es tu padre, Yamato. ―Volvió a hablar su abuelo y eso fue lo que colmó su paciencia. ―No puedes seguir huyendo por siempre. Tienes una vida allá. ―Suspiró. ―Tienes que entender que no estaré para siempre.

―Regresaré a Japón. ―Anunció para sorpresa de su abuelo. ―Pero no para darle el gusto a mi padre. He reunido lo suficiente con éstos años trabajando en el restaurante y en el bar de Jun. Sé que no puedo seguir siendo una carga para ti.

―No se trata del dinero, Yamato. Nunca te consideré una carga. ―Ya no lo llamaba "Matthew" con jovialidad. Había clara preocupación en su rostro. ―Sabes que tienes mi apoyo, hijo. Tu padre es―

―Se me hace tarde. ―Cortó sin importarle el faltarle el respeto, levantándose y dejando su desayuno a medias.

Michael lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta de salida. Ya no dijo nada más, sólo lo vio marcharse como siempre que se tocaba _ese_ tema, la fibra sensible en su nieto. La puerta se cerró en un golpe seco y Yamato Ishida abandonó el departamento.

Michael suspiró negando con la cabeza. Siempre era lo mismo con él, prefería huir de lo que no quería ver y hacer de cuenta que no existía para él. Muchas veces también lo había hecho él mismo, pero acabó por toparse con lo que ignoró tanto tiempo. Dirigió sus azules ojos hasta la carta que quedó abandonada sobre la mesa y la recogió para observar un momento su superficie.

 _«A veces me pregunto si lo mejor fue que haya venido aquí…»_

* * *

—Quisiera un spaghetti a la vinagreta. —Fue lo que dijo una mujer rubia de alargadas facciones y un aroma demasiado pesado. Ésta le tendió, casi tirando contra él, el menú sin miramiento alguno y con el mentón apuntando al techo.

Frente a ella se hallaba un menudo hombre con una calvicie prominente y unos anteojos cuales colas de botella podía concebir, sosteniéndose gracias a su ancha nariz. El hombre le tendió el menú casi con el mismo desprecio con el que su acompañante lo hizo minutos atrás y sin mirarlo, añadió.

—Estofado de cerdo con salpicado de verduras. —Y como si él no existiese, la pareja retomó su charla donde la habían dejado cuando el mesero apareció.

―¿Algo para beber? ―Preguntó y el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano de que estaban bien sin nada.

Ishida Yamato asintió a las órdenes cuando las iba escribiendo en su nota y sin molestarse en añadir algo más, se dio media vuelta y echó a caminar hacia el interior de la cocina, donde el frenético movimiento de piernas, brazos, ollas y cucharones se alzaban. Caminó hacia el mostrador al cual todos los pedidos iban administrándose y lo añadió a la larga lista que lo precedía.

La mirada del jefe de cocineros, Dingo Moise, lo encontró y con su característica sonrisa fue junto a él. Le resultaba gracioso como el gorro de cocinero podía ocultar, en parte, el afro pelirrojo que adornaba la cabeza del australiano, aunque era consciencia de muchos que Dingo se las arreglaba con varias redecillas que aminoraban la grandiosidad de su aleonada cabellera.

—¿Qué traes ahí, _Jaune_? —Preguntó el hombre con su acento aún latente, pronunciando su forzado francés. Prefirió no decir nada sobre el sobrenombre que el propio australiano le propinó. Sólo le enseñó la orden. —Umh… —Dijo el australiano con aire pensativo, para después tomar la orden y clavarla con las demás. —¿Clientes abusivos?

—Encantadores. —Respondió Yamato con sarcasmo latente, libreta en mano buscando un lugar libre donde escribir su siguiente pedido.

—Veré que hago. —Y así se volvió sobre sus zapatillas deportivas rojas para continuar con su labor.

Yamato sonrió de costado por sus palabras, pues se trataba de un código utilizado para aquellos clientes insufribles a quienes podrían agregar _cosas_ de más a sus platillos. Si bien, el cocinero era una persona muy amistosa, podría llegar a ser un verdadero canalla si se lo proponía. No lo justificaba, pero era algo normal y más conociendo el movimiento de gente que circundaba el restaurante _Bon Appétit_.

Así es. Para ver el nivel al que el restaurante se desplazaba, sólo tenía que leerse el triste nombre que se alzaba en alto del local. Deplorable. Mas no podía quejarse, pues con el trabajo realizado y las propinas asignadas, ayudaba a su abuelo a pagar las cuentas.

Volvió a caminar hacia la salida, aunque sus planes por regresar al comedor principal se vieron frustrados cuando la puerta que dividía la zona de clientes con la de la cocina, se abrió con tanta fuerza que, si no estuviese acostumbrado a ello, ahora estaría lamentándose con un tabique nasal desviado. Y como el conocimiento dictaba, esa tremenda y brutal fuerza sólo podía provenir de uno de los meseros y amigo suyo, Yagami Taichi.

—No estorbes, _Jaune_. —Dijo el de tez morena con su amplia sonrisa, trayendo a su paso una bandeja cargada de platos, algunos vacíos y otros a medio comer, caminando —casi corriendo— hacia el trastero donde solían ir todos los platos y utensilios sucios.

Yamato vio a su amigo depositar los platos con toda la delicadeza que sus movimientos le permitían, siendo casi nula conociendo lo bruto que era su paisano. Oyó a uno de los lavaplatos quejarse de él y al Yagami dándole palmaditas en el hombro como si estuviese tratando con la rabieta de un niño, y aunque algunas palabrotas lanzadas le fueron conferidas, Tai avanzó hacia Yamato sin interesarle en lo más mínimo. Y es que para que algo le interesara a Taichi, más allá de lo que le interesaba la política, economía o la religión, era difícil.

—Te preguntaría si es que no tienes miedo a que te corran, pero luego recuerdo quién eres. —Comentó Yamato a su amigo y éste echó una carcajada sonora para luego caminar hacia el salón principal.

—Tú lo has dicho. —Secundó Taichi con una de sus sonrisas relajadas. —Aunque a la hora de la propina, créeme que es cuando más serio estoy.

Yamato enarcó una ceja con diversión al oír aquella afirmación, y ver su expresión hizo que Taichi se encogiese de hombros rendido.

—Ey, que llegar al mes cuesta.

—Lo sé. No será el mejor trabajo, pero al menos entra algo. Agradece, _Brun_. —Taichi rio por lo bajo ante el apodo otorgado el día en el que ambos habían sido contratados para trabajar en aquel restaurante, Dingo les otorgó una manera divertida de llamarlos por el tono de cabello: Jaune, rubio; Brun, moreno.

Unos nuevos clientes llegaron al sitio y con una mirada de desafío entre ambos y compartiendo con el resto de camareros, se dirigieron a los recién llegados, luchando por sacar la delantera aquel día.

* * *

―Cien, doscientos, trescientos… ―Taichi iba contando billete por billete, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba a medida que aumentaba los números. ―Cuatrocientos, quinientos… Vaya, ¿quién diría que el holgazán del restaurante ganaría quinientos francos en media jornada?

Yamato rodó los ojos al tiempo en el que se llevaba a los labios la boca de su botella de agua y bebía de él, hidratándose todo lo que no pudo beber durante el trabajo.

―¿Ya terminaste de alardear, _Brun_? ―Preguntó el rubio, llamando la atención de su amigo.

Taichi amplió su sonrisa y caminó hasta la silla en la que se ubicaba Yamato, pero no precisamente para sentarse junto a él, sino para recostarse contra la pared y mirarlo con ambas cejas en alto y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Oh, ¿envidia, Yama?

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa ladina para ponerse de pie y retomar sus pasos hacia el pequeño casillero que le correspondía.

―Dudo que Matthew te tenga envidia. ―La voz de Dingo ingresando al vestidor del personal, los hizo voltear la mirada hacia él y a los otros empleados que lo precedían.

―Es el favorito del local, ¿no es así? ―Aportó un mesero, compañero de los otros dos.

―Muchas mujeres buscan que Matthew les atienda. ―Colaboró otro para indignación del Yagami.

Taichi se cruzó de brazos y miró a Yamato con el ceño fruncido, pues éste estaba tarareando una melodía, como si estuviese disfrutando del momento con falsa inocencia.

―¡Oh, suéltalo ya, idiota! ¿Cuánto ganaste hoy?

―¿De qué te sirve saberlo? ―Preguntó Yamato sin mirarlo, sólo enfocado en guardar sus pertenencias dentro del bloque que le correspondía, siendo imitado por el resto de empleados. ―Sólo perderás ese buen humor.

―Como sea, te venceré en éste mes. ―Acabó diciendo Taichi para caminar hacia Yamato y abrir el casillero vecino al suyo.

Las conversaciones con el resto de compañeros de trabajo no se hicieron esperar, algunos riendo de ciertos sucesos del día con algunos clientes insoportables. Dingo no se quedaba atrás con sus travesuras a la hora de preparar los pedidos para dichos clientes, asegurándoles que se encargó de darles su merecido.

Luego de cada jornada finalizada y cuando los turnos acababan, cada miembro de la mañana iba a asearse a los vestidores, compartiendo uno de los pocos momentos de relajación entre compañeros que durante el trabajo no podían experimentar, conociendo la exigencia de los dueños del local y el propio excentricismo de algunos clientes.

―Sólo espero que no te corran por vengativo, Din. ―Espetó Taichi divertido, a lo que el australiano rio.

―Mientras mis estofados, pastas y carnes sean los mejores de la ciudad, lo dudo.

―No te muerdas la lengua, Moise. No seas como Tai y hables de más. ―Apremió Yamato divertido.

―Muy gracioso, _Jaune_. ―Respondió Taichi, empujándolo con el hombro como siempre hacían, desde pequeños.

Tanto Yamato como Taichi se despidieron de sus demás compañeros para dirigirse a la salida trasera del restaurante. Yamato enfocó su atención en su reloj de muñeca y constató que iban a buena hora. Estaba dentro de sus principales manías la puntualidad y cumplimiento de la misma. Algo que diferían completamente con su mejor amigo.

―Tranquilo, llegaremos a tiempo. ―Habló Taichi junto a él, conociendo sus manías con respecto a la puntualidad y al horario. ―Además es un bar, Yama. No te estás dirigiendo a ninguna oficina.

―Trabajo es trabajo, haragán. ―Apremió sin prestarle demasiada atención y así emprender los pasos hasta la estación de bus que tenían a una cuadra de allí.

―Te preocupas demasiado, ¿sabías? ―Yamato rodó los ojos. Si le pagaran por cada vez que Taichi le decía la misma frase, sería millonario. ―Además, estamos hablando de Jun. Ella te ama.

―Entonces, estás diciendo que me relaje porque simplemente se trata de Jun. ―Formuló sonriendo de costado, observando sólo su camino.

―¡Ey, no distorsiones mis palabras! Ella tiene los ganchos más temibles que alguna vez conocí por parte de una mujer. ―El sólo recordar las ocasiones en las que su amiga, Motomiya Jun, tomó justicia por puños propios le dolía el cuerpo entero. ―Además estoy diciendo que, al menos con ella, no tienes que preocuparte del horario. Es un trabajo de medio tiempo encargándonos de su bar. A todo esto, ¿por qué un bar, eh? Es decir, ya venimos de servir en un restaurante y también debemos de servir en un bar.

―¿Por qué es el único trabajo que dos no universitarios pueden conseguir en París? No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, Taichi. ―Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en la banquina de hierro que contaba la parada de bus, viendo como los alumbrados públicos cumplían el rol del sol en dar luz a las calles de París.

Estaba agotado y eso no era sólo en sí mismo, sino también podía notarse en su acompañante. Por supuesto, la diferencia que existía entre él y su amigo, era que Taichi tenía un generador de repuesto escondido en alguna parte de su cuerpo que lo hacía encontrar forma de rendir con el humor que siempre le caracterizó. Al contrario suyo, Yamato no necesitaba un generador porque se encargaba de ahorrar sus fuerzas en permanecer en silencio y hacer sólo los movimientos necesarios para realizar obra alguna.

Y es que como había dicho hace un momento, ninguno de los dos tiene estudios universitarios, así que para los no profesionales, el mundo era mucho más crudo. Los trabajos eran escasos y las personas no los tomaban con la debida seriedad que necesitaban, razón por la cual se encontraban en camino a su segundo laburo del día: el bar _Rouge Aube_ , que pertenece a una muy buena amiga suya, Motomiya Jun.

El bus de la línea seis que los conducía al siguiente barrio de París, el lugar donde quedaba su trabajo nocturno, había llegado y así ambos se pusieron de pie para subir a su interior. Eran las siete de la noche, hora en el que muchos trabajadores salen de sus oficinas para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, no era de extrañarse que la cabina estuviese a tope. Ya estaban acostumbrados; Japón no era muy distinto.

Continuaron el trayecto entre empujones y aromas desagradables, propios de una jornada entera de trabajo. Era sencillo cruzar palabras mal sonantes con las personas por un simple empujón cuando los nervios están crispados y las condiciones exteriores -como el espacio, el ambiente que les rodeaba y todo el peso del día entero-, se juntaban.

Algunas personas iban descendiendo del móvil cuando llegaban a sus paradas respectivas, otras tantas subían y compensaban la ausencia de los primeros. Pero a pesar de los empujones y malas palabras que uno rescataba al estar dentro, había algo que aminoraba su mal humor.

Las luces de la ciudad delineando las calles y mitigando el paso de la penumbrosa noche, llenando de vigor y congregándola en plazas y jardines, en las aceras y las paradas de buses. Le fascinaba ver a la ciudad pasar delante de sus ojos, iluminada por las noches, y ver cuanta vida podría rescatar de sus esquinas. La noche agitada, pero con una belleza calma, era lo que muchas veces actuaba de bálsamo para sus nervios, para su pesar, para sus tristezas.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino: el barrio _Butte Aux Cailles_. Hicieron sonar el timbre del autobús y la línea seis se detuvo en su parada habitual, permitiendo que tanto los dos orientales como alguna que otras personas más, bajaran las escaleras metálicas hasta la acera de la calle.

Taichi se estiró un poco como hacía siempre que bajaba de un bus, porque –como toda persona normal– acababa acumulando nervios dentro suyo. Yamato comenzó a caminar seguido de su mejor amigo, mientras éste le seguía hablando sobre un extraño sujeto dentro del micro que no apartaba su mirada de él. El rubio lanzaba ciertos comentarios al moreno, comentarios que lo hacían fácilmente rabiar, y continuaban con sus acostumbradas discusiones hasta llegar a la zona nocturna del barrio, identificando su puesto de trabajo.

Mucho antes de llegar, ambos jóvenes pudieron identificar a la pelirroja plantada frente a su bar discutiendo enérgicamente con otro cantinero. Era sencillo darse cuenta que la mujer era Jun y no sólo era reconocida por su cabellera corta y vanguardista, sino por la potente voz que se hacía oír con fuerza.

―¿A cuánto que el hombre es inocente? ―Atinó Taichi con gracia de ver a su amiga echa una fiera, mientras discutía con el hombre.

―No apostaré a lo que es obvio. ―Respondió encogiéndose de hombros rendido. Era sencillo sacar ese tipo de conclusiones conociendo el carácter explosivo de Motomiya.

Iban acercándose hasta el bar cuando Jun notó su presencia y su ceño fruncido se deshizo para levantar la mano hacia los dos japoneses, en forma de saludo.

―¿Otra vez creando alboroto, Jun? ―Preguntó divertido Taichi.

―¡Ey, ¿de qué lado estás, Taichi?! ―La pelirroja miró a Yamato entonces. ―Yama-tan me defenderá, ¿no es así?

―No creo que necesites de un hombre para defenderte, Jun. ―Opinó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida con una carcajada por parte suya.

―Por eso eres mi favorito. ―Apremió.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ―Preguntó Yamato mirando al hombre que estaba con Jun.

El sujeto era de cuna francesa, podía notarse por sus facciones y por su porte mismo. No tardaron mucho en reconocerlo como el dueño de un bar cercano al de Jun, no muy mayor a ellos, pero sí con un temperamento poco agradable.

―Ésta mujer ha estado tratando de robarse a mi _barman_. No puedo dejarle pasar otra ocasión, es el atractivo de mi bar. ―Se defendió el hombre cruzado de brazos, mirando despectivamente a Jun.

Yamato y Taichi compartieron una mirada unánime. Jun, por su parte, siguió ofendiendo al hombre hasta que sus dos amigos la tomaron por cada brazo y seguido de una disculpa ante éste, se metieron dentro del bar mientras Jun daba patadas al aire, intentando zafarse de sus dos amigos.

―¡No irán a creerle, ¿o sí?! ―Preguntó indignada.

Yamato soltó a Jun y se apretó el puente de la nariz como lo hacía siempre que la muchacha lograba sacarle de sus casillas.

―Creo fielmente en que te buscas problemas con facilidad. ―Respondió Yamato. ―¿Por qué un barman? Somos suficientes.

―¿O acaso ha bajado la clientela? ―Había preguntado Taichi con alarmante voz.

Jun se encogió un poco de hombros y su brillo característico, aquel que adornaba sus ojos con su ímpetu propio, comenzó a apagarse para sorpresa de ambos. Era extraño ver triste a Jun, siendo que la espontaneidad y la locura era lo que la movía y conseguía contagiar en todo aquel que la conocía. Yamato y Taichi habían conocido a Jun en tierra parisina hace algunos años atrás, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se convirtieran en amigos de la pelirroja.

En un principio, Yamato había sido el último en sentir plena empatía por la muchacha, a causa de su excesiva personalidad y su incontrolable efusividad, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que así como podía llegar a ser molesta, también podía ser muy graciosa e inteligente. Tenía una percepción genuina que lo sorprendía constantemente, pero eso sólo eran algunos pocos detalles que componían su persona.

―No se trata del bar, específicamente. ―Había dicho Jun pasado un momento de silencio. Ella levantó los ojos hacía sus dos amigos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, intentando no preocuparlos más de la cuenta. ―Es sólo que su barman está de bueno y quiero llevármelo a casa. ¡Maldición!

Taichi rio ante las ocurrencias de Jun y despeinó su cabello, de por sí alborotado.

―Maldita sea, Jun. Por un momento creí que nos tendrías que dar de baja porque el bar estaba en banca rota. ―Jun negó y golpeó a Taichi en el pecho a modo de juego, como siempre lo hacía.

―¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¡Soy la mejor administrando! ―Sentenció con confianza. ―Ya los entretuve bastante, muchachos. Vayan a sus puestos.

Taichi asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la larga mesada de bebidas, sin darse cuenta que Yamato no lo seguía. Por su parte, el rubio miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelirroja, incapaz de creer en sus palabras. Jun se percató de la forma en la que lo estaba observando su amigo y sudó frío.

―¿Q…Qué tienes?

―Taichi es un idiota. Es fácil engañarlo. ―Respondió Yamato, cruzándose de brazos, mostrándose reacio a tragarse las palabras de la mujer. Ella trató de mantener la compostura y su sonrisa despreocupada que de a poco iba cayendo, porque sabía que pasar de Yamato era difícil. ―¿Acaso aquel barman sabe algo sobre Daisuke?

El hombre, al ser tan reservado y callado, poseía una percepción atenta y le era fácil darse cuenta cuando alguien estaba mintiendo. Jun no era la excepción como en esos momentos, por lo que acabó suspirando rendida.

―¿Te han dicho que tienes un sexto sentido? ―La gracia de Jun parecía inestable, por más que una pequeña sonrisa se haya formulado en ella. ―El chico del bar conoce a Daisuke, pero cuando iba a preguntarle más al respecto, el dueño intervino creyendo que quería seducirlo. ―Nuevamente Jun entró en cólera al recordar lo acontecido hace un momento. El rubio sonrió de costado y acabó por posar su mano sobre los cabellos rojizos de la asiática, llamándole la atención.

―No quiero que te sientas obligada a contarnos lo que te sucede… ―Comenzó diciendo para así revolver sus hebras. ―Sólo quiero que confíes un poco en nosotros. Sabes que te ayudaremos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jun se quedó un momento en silencio, observándolo atentamente para así evocar una pequeña sonrisita. Yamato retiró su mano con intenciones de marcharse y cuando le dio la espalda a Jun, ella se lanzó a por su espalda para amarrarse a él.

―¡Yama-tan trata de seducirme! ―Vociferaba a viva voz, riendo como siempre lo hacía, como una desquiciada, mientras Yamato la maldecía internamente e intentaba zafarse de ella sin lograr demasiado. Finalmente, siempre acababa rindiéndose a los "abusos" de Jun, como él los catalogaba.

* * *

Las dos de la mañana estaban por puntualizar y aún había algunas personas dentro del bar, unas más estables que otras. A esas horas, era difícil encontrar personas sobrias. Y por más que uno pensara que la clientela desciende en días laborales, es cuando hay más trabajo. Cuando comenzó a trabajar dentro del bar de Jun, había conocido con profundidad la esencia _parisina_.

Por supuesto, cuando inicio su labor dentro del restaurante y se topó con la otra cara de la ciudad de las luces, de la buena vida y de los renombres atribuidos a París. Había comenzado a tener que valerse por sí mismo, a trabajar para ganar lo suyo y no tener que depender más de alguien que velase por su cuidado y su alimentación. Conoció lo que implica la "independencia".

Pero cuando el bar se había convertido en su segundo trabajo durante el día, pudo encontrarse a sí mismo conociendo mucho más que la dureza de la vida: porque conoció la dureza de la vida para otras personas. Porque la fama de los bares en ser el desahogo de las personas, era cierto y él lo pudo comprobar a primera mano.

Conoció las historias de muchas personas, de desilusiones, de derrotas, de amores imposibles o de desamores. Tantas lágrimas había visto caer y cuanta impotencia había visto en distintos ojos, brillando a causa del dolor.

No se decía ser un especialista en cuanto a sentimientos o comprensión de emociones, pero había comenzado a entender algo: no había mucha diferencia entre él y el resto de las personas. Y era aquel descubrimiento lo que lo llevó a poder reflexionar lo que implicaba la palabra "empatía".

Escuchó a Taichi suspirar junto a él, despertándole de sus propios pensamientos, percatándose que se había colgado mientras limpiaba unos vasos húmedos.

―El Señor Gautier se quedó dormido sobre la barra… Otra vez. ―Dijo Taichi, señalando a sus espaldas con su pulgar. Yamato siguió la dirección indicada y vio a un hombre de mediana edad con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesada, con una copa de vino a medio acabar.

―¿Qué copa fue la que lo venció?

―Creo que la vigésima cuarta… No la recuerdo bien. ―Opinó Taichi, también volteándose a ver al hombre deshecho. Enseguida, volvió a mirar a Yamato. ―¿Quién llama al taxi?

El rubio rodó los ojos y continuó secando los vasos.

―Fui el último quien llamó y pagó el taxi. ―Apremió sin ánimo alguno de discutirlo con su amigo.

―Ey, no seas así que es un pobre hombre desahuciado… ¿Lo dejarás a su suerte? ―Preguntó Taichi usando esa voz de chico maduro que tanto odiaba en él. Yamato terció los labios con molestia.

―No lo dejaré desahuciado. Ya pagué al taxi la otra vez. Te toca. ―Dijo sin ánimos de negociar. Taichi se encogió de hombros y cuando creyó que se dio por vencido en su intento de chantaje, Yamato lo vio mostrándole una moneda de un euro con una sonrisa triunfante.

―Cara, lo pagas tú; cruz, lo pago yo.

Yamato lo observó un momento y frunció el ceño sin fiarse en su mejor amigo. Así que dejó a un lado el vaso que estaba secando, para así sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón su billetera.

―¿Qué haces? ―Curioseó Taichi.

―No fiarme de ti. ―Dicho esto, sacó una moneda de un euro y se lo enseñó. ―¿Acaso piensas que dejaré que vuelvas a engañarme como anteriores veces con tu moneda falsa? ―Inquirió. Taichi se hizo el desentendido en un principio hasta que Yamato tomó su muñeca y corroboró lo que ya sabía: Una moneda con una misma cara.

Taichi rio nervioso, rascándose la nuca con la mano libre, ya sin argumentos válidos para su mejor amigo. Era fácil descubrir las artimañas de Tai cuando vienes siendo su amigo desde que tienes uso de memoria. Yamato prácticamente creció junto a Taichi, eran como hermanos y lo conocía perfectamente como para saberse de memoria sus trucos. Rodó los ojos y tomó su propia moneda para aventarla al aire.

―Cara, lo pago yo; cruz, lo haces tú. ―De esa manera, la moneda cayó contra su palma y girándola, acabó por hacerla reposar sobre el dorso de su zurda, hallando lo que buscaba. Taichi lo miraba expectante y con una sonrisa, lo miró. ―Buena suerte con el Señor Gautier, tramposo.

―¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! ―Taichi insistió, pero Yamato tomó otro vaso húmedo para continuar con su labor inicial.

El moreno intentó convencer a su amigo, pero no había marcha atrás en la decisión del rubio. Fue cuando Jun notó el estado del señor Gautier y se acercó a la barra.

―Demonios, Gautier volvió a hacer de las suyas, ¿no? ―Inquirió señalando con su pulgar al hombre dormido. ―Taichi, llama a un taxi.

―¡Pero…!

―Ya oíste, _Brun_. ―Otorgó Yamato con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, enervando a su amigo. ―¿No habías ganado buena propina en el restaurante? Haz uso de ello y colabora con un _desahuciado_ hombre.

―Sí serás… ―Lo maldijo por lo bajo para caminar hacia el lado contrario al que se hallaban, sacando su teléfono y marcar el número que cotidianamente acudían las noches que atendían el bar.

Yamato sonrió divertido mientras veía marchar a su mejor amigo, refunfuñando porque su ganancia en el restaurante debía salir volando para pagar el taxi de uno de los acostumbrados borrachos.

Depositó el vaso seco sobre la mesada, con el resto que hubo limpiado y cuando iba a tomar el siguiente, se percató que una persona se había acomodado contra la barra. No levantó la mirada.

―¿Qué podemos servirle? ―Preguntó secando otro vaso más.

―Vino tinto, por favor. ―La voz de una mujer lo recibió.

―¿Alguna marca en particular, señorita? ―Volvió a preguntar para levantar al fin los ojos hacia la mujer, aunque nunca esperó encontrar un rostro conocido de hace años delante suyo, mostrando una sonrisa en los finos y rojizos labios, mientras jugaba coquetamente con un mechón de cabello rubio, sin apartar sus orbes celestes del barman.

―Tú sabes lo que me gusta… _Matthew._ ―Finalizó la joven, ampliando su sonrisa al ver que él la había reconocido.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí xP**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No? Dejen sus opiniones :D**


	2. Estrellas

**Buenas :D**

 **Aquí vengo con la continuación. Me hizo muy feliz leer sus comentarios, así que no podía esperar a terminar el capítulo para subirlo, esperando a poder entregarles de ésta historia que nació gracias a Damae :3**

 **Nuevamente, espero llenar tus expectativas, Damae y por sobre todo, que te guste y pases un buen rato leyéndolo!**

 **No puedo iniciar esto sin mencionar a una de mis queridas Betas: Patti-chan, que a pesar de sus actividades y responsabilidades, se toma un tiempito para corregirme :D**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo nuevo.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo, queridos lectores!**

 **Besos!~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Summary: ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a arriesgar por cumplir tus sueños? Era la pregunta de ambos. La respuesta era sencilla: "Porque, a diferencia de las demás personas, amamos lo que no puede verse... Sólo sentirse". / Para Damae: Espero te guste, querida :D**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Éste fanfic fue escrito para un intercambio de obras surgido del Topic Mimato (Proyecto 1-8) bajo las siguientes especificaciones:**

 **Pairing: Mimato.**

 **Características: Yamato es un músico que no ha tenido suerte en su carrera, se encuentra en París Francia siendo ayudado por su abuelo y teniendo un empleo que detesta para reestablecerse y volver a Japón con su padre (con quién se ha peleado) viviendo en un departamento con vecinos que no le agradan tan sólo para no importunar más a Michel Takaishi; Mimi en cambio es una joven que se encuentra en el mejor momento de su vida: es una cantante y modelo exitosa, con un novio famoso, atractivo e importante (eso lo dejo a gusto de el/la ficker quién será el novio) y como siempre teniendo una relación con sus padres muy buena. La forma en que se conocerán será a que el abuelo de Yamato recomienda la agencia donde trabaja Mimi a Yamato y así ambos se conocerán (lo demás lo dejo a criterio de quién escriba (?)).**

 **Género: Amor/amistad y algo de drama.**

* * *

 **Guía Narrativa.  
**

 **─Diálogo.**

 ** _«Pensamientos.»_**

 ** _Flashback._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **"Estrellas".**

Cuando el miedo corroe tus estribos y no puedes hacer más que temblar en tu lugar, aguardando que te consuma por completo, muchos dicen que la mejor cura para ahuyentarlo, para librarte de él, deshacerte de sus dedos es pensar en algún recuerdo bonito.

Muchos han dicho "piensa en tu lugar feliz". Suena estúpido, pero huir a aquel paraíso mental que permite esbozar una pequeña sonrisa hace posible que el suplicio del miedo, la hilarante desesperación o la consumada ira puedan ir esfumándose de a poco, hasta que sólo tienes el susurro de un mal momento en la punta de la lengua.

Mimi recordaba a Sora diciéndole esas cosas cuando el pánico la absorbía y era presas de lágrimas sin consuelo. O a Koushiro dejando a un lado su inseparable laptop para sentarse frente a ella y tratar de hallar una salida a su pequeño episodio de temor.

 _«¿Cuál es tu lugar feliz?»_ Le había preguntado a Sora en una ocasión, cuando junto con ella y Koushiro acabaron perdidos en el bosque durante una excursión de quinto grado; Sora era la mayor, iba a sexto y encontraba mucha seguridad en ella. Mimi odiaba sentirse desprotegida. La desesperación pudo consigo y fue la primera en echarse al llanto mientras su amiga la consolaba.

Miró a Sora y a Koushiro con curiosidad y entre lágrimas, deseó saber el refugio mental al que sus dos amigos solían escapar cuando el miedo los envolvía.

Sora se lo pasó un momento pensativa para responder _«la primera vez que metí un gol en un partido de soccer»_. Cuando Koushiro respondió a esa pregunta, Mimi acabó olvidándose por qué estaba llorando porque el _«reparar la vieja computadora de mi padre»_ , la hizo reír con ganas hasta casi quedarse sin aire, aunque la gracia se hallaba más en el sonrojo de su pelirrojo amigo que en su oasis de paz.

Cuando se le hizo costumbre aquello se dio cuenta que tenía muchos paraísos donde huir; muchos lugares donde podía encontrar aquel consuelo cuando el momento apremiaba y el miedo la perseguía. Siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona muy alegre, vivaz, curiosa; pero el miedo era algo que no se podía evitar muchas veces y cuando uno sale de su zona de confort, es fácil que la desesperación lo ataque y para esas ocasiones, sus pequeños lugares existían, sólo donde ella supiese.

Un recuerdo feliz con sus padres, sus paseos por algún jardín, la primera vez que probó una comida deliciosa… Había muchos escenarios donde le gustaba congregar su mente cuando no se sentía segura, cuando tenía miedo a algo, cuando se sentía sola.

En esos momentos, no era miedo lo que sentía; no. Ansiedad, puede ser. Nervios, incluso. Pero miedo no era lo que se congregaba en su pecho conforme las luces tomaban partido delante de sus ojos.

A pesar de ello, un recuerdo rápido invadió en lleno su mente y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

Era Navidad, lo recordaba por la nieve que se acumulaba entre las esquinas del vidrio de su ventana y el blanco que tenía su jardín. Quizá fuese la Navidad de 1996, ya que aún era pequeña y porque fue el año en el que su abuelo vino a pasar las fiestas con sus padres y ella. Nunca podría olvidarlo entrar por la puerta con su largo saco marrón impregnado de escarcha blanca y tanto los hombros como su gorro de lana bañados por la nieve. Se veía gracioso con el bigote, blanquecino por los años, blanquearse aún más por algunos rastros de nieve.

Pero lo que causó verdadero interés en ella fue ver que las manos enguantadas de su abuelo cargaban una caja que parecía pesada. Él, con emoción, le pidió que lo ayudase a armar "el regalo" que traía dentro del cubo de cartón.

La emoción duró hasta calificar lo que fuese "el regalo" de su abuelo como antiguo, polvoriento y con el mismo aroma a tabaco que el mayor traía encima. Un artefacto nunca antes visto por ella en sus tres años de vida, pero la curiosidad crecía a cada rato. Su abuelo lo llamó "tocadiscos" al tiempo en el que sacaba de una fina carpeta de papel un disco gigante y negro que lo colocó sobre el plato del aparato, y la aguja, posándose delicadamente sobre una parte del fino plástico negro, comenzó a hacer sonar una melodía alegre, entusiasta, divertida.

Con apenas tres años de vida, Mimi era consciente que algo había cambiado y que ya no era la misma después de haber sido conocedora de lo que su abuelo le enseñó. Y no necesitó de nada tangible ―porque por más que mirara el aparato antiguo, no era precisamente él lo que le llamaba tanto la atención―, sino aquel conjunto de sonidos tan armónicos que la envolvieron y le permitió amar en esa fracción de segundo.

Conocer algo nuevo sin siquiera tocarlo o verlo; no era necesario cuando sentía bombear algo dentro suyo que la envolvía y la hacía olvidarse de todo cuanto se encontraba a su alrededor, de sus padres, de su abuelo, de su casa, de la nieve, del frío… Todo salvo aquella melodía. _Su_ melodía.

No se había dado cuenta que se quedó embelesada observando el tocadiscos, sino hasta que su abuelo se quitó los guantes y le tendió su gran mano para que ella lo tomara con la diminuta de las suya. Ella lo observó con una sonrisa, correspondiendo a la cálida que él le ofrecía para oírle decir:

 _«¿Me concedes ésta pieza, my Little Dancing Queen?»_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo y su imagen fue capturada por la cámara que precisaba de sus gráciles movimientos en el set. Sus ojos volvieron al interior de estudio fotográfico donde ella era el centro de atención de todas las vistas y de las lentillas. Las luces la envolvían y hacían resaltar su presencia con aquel bellísimo vestido blanco de novia.

Giró sobre sus tacones aguja sin esfuerzo alguno, disfrutando del momento y con las energías renovadas tras aquel pequeño recuerdo que lo había iniciado todo. Que le había forjado un camino sobre el cual estaba caminando en esos momentos.

―¡Preciosa, Mimi-san! ―Escuchaba las voces a su alrededor mientras el flash acaparaba su visión sin llegar a aturdirla. Era algo a lo que fue acostumbrándose con rapidez.

Hasta hace dos años, nada de lo que ahora tenía frente a ella podría haberle parecido más que algo lejano, un proyecto que debía madurar más para volverse real. Y el pensar que ya transcurrieron dos años, era lo que hacía bombear su corazón con celeridad y teñir sus mejillas de un rojo carmín, sentándole aún más adorable.

―¡Excelente, Mimi-san! ―Elogió su fotógrafo. ―Ahora, toma el ramo de flores y acércalo un poco a los labios… Sí, ahora mira a la cámara como si… ¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es, Mimi-san! ―Vociferaba con emoción el hombre mientras correteaba de un lado para otro, apretando la captura de cámara.

El sueño de volverse una cantante famosa, cuyo nombre estuviese en los labios de todos y su imagen conquistando todas las pantallas, era algo que desde pequeña había concebido. Era una meta platónica que siempre había aspirado a tocar y a pesar del tiempo, ella lo había conseguido.

Levantó la mirada del fotógrafo y lo encaminó hacia los distintos puntos del lugar, hallando su propia imagen impresa en banners que adornaban las esquinas. Ya no era un mero sueño, uno de esos que cuando niña dices. No. Tachikawa Mimi nació como una nueva estrella en el mundo de la música, como la nueva diva que vino para quedarse y encabezar las listas de los discos más vendidos, con canciones que no dejaban de oírse en las emisoras más sintonizadas y no sólo las nacionales, sino que ya tenía una gran audiencia en América, Asia y Europa, con una fama que iba haciéndose cada vez más notoria y expansiva, como la explosión de una supernova.

Mimi enseñó un semblante cargado de ternura, inocencia y una ligera esencia de los nervios que toda novia siente minutos antes de subir al altar, al fotógrafo que capturaba su imagen con devoción. El modesto tocado de red negra caía con disimulo sobre el lado derecho de su rostro y ayudaba a acentuar aquella timidez pueril que tan bien combinada estaba con el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto.

Tachikawa Mimi seguía las instrucciones de su fotógrafo, pero siempre otorgándole su propio toque. Giró sobre sus tacones aguja blancos y dándole la espalda al fotógrafo, dirigió su mirada a la cámara por sobre el hombro con una esencia pura e inocente, en contraste con el sensual vestido que dejaba a la vista su delicada espalda hasta casi donde ésta pierde nombre. La falda no era muy ostentosa, se abría paso casi al final del tramo, para congregar su curvilínea figura de una manera delicada, fina, con deleite.

Aunque lejos de que el vestido, los zapatos o el peinado hicieran obra en Mimi, lo que verdaderamente hacía lucir, era ella misma. Ella y la naturalidad con la que se dejaba mostrar a la cámara.

Con el nuevo año iniciándose, ella estaba a punto de dar a luz a su tercer disco como diva musical bajo el nombre de _I do_. La sesión de fotos llevada a cabo era lo que se conocía como "dar los últimos detalles", pues los videos musicales correspondientes ya estaban en edición, la gira programada y tan sólo faltaban las fotos para el álbum nuevo como para mandar al mercado su nueva producción.

Pero allí no se acababa todo el asunto.

―¡Oh, si! ¡Ha quedado perfecto, Mimi-san! Muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo. ―Felicitó el fotógrafo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza con efusividad, la misma que expresaba en cada acción.

Mimi se encogió de hombros con pena, riendo divertida del hombre con lentes de marco grueso y cabello rubio. La excentricidad era una de las características de éste, como también el talento que poseía para tomar las mejores fotografías.

Desde que empezó su carrera como cantante, Fujimoto Kei en conjunto con su estudio fotográfico, se habían hecho cargo de sus fotos, de sus videos musicales y todo lo relacionado a la publicidad que éstas representaban. Le estaba más que agradecida, porque era una de las personas cuyo asesoramiento le había servido enormemente. Confiaba plenamente en el hombre.

―No diga eso, Kei-san. ―Pidió Mimi con diversión al ganarse la atención del rubio y de sus grandes lentes con mucho aumento. ―Me alegré al saber que ustedes se encargarían de la sesión de fotos para la portada de mi nuevo álbum. La que debe de agradecer soy yo. ―Ella también correspondió al cabeceo, despidiéndose de sus asesores, estilistas y equipo fotográfico.

Se volteó hacia donde se hallaba el equipo técnico y encontró entre la multitud a una cabellera pelirroja y corta aguardándola con un saco ligero en sus manos que sabía, era para ella. Sonrió al reconocer a su mejor amiga, asesora y abogada. Otros la llamaban "La voz de la Sensatez", conociendo el carácter menos serio de la cantante de pop, Tachikawa Mimi.

Apuró el paso a pesar de los tacones altos hasta llegar a su amiga para lanzarse a sus brazos como siempre hacía desde que tenía memoria. Takenouchi Sora, la Señora Sensatez, la recibió como siempre, empleando toda su fuerza para soportar el peso muerto que Mimi jugaba a ser siempre que ella la sostenía. Rieron como dos colegialas, como cuando aún estaban en la preparatoria y Mimi volvió a reincorporarse.

―¿Qué te pareció la sesión? ―Inquirió Mimi cuando Sora le tendió el saco que se colocó sobre los hombros.

―Si permites mi comentario, en realidad no sé qué envidio más de ti ―inició Sora divertida. ―, el que luego de cada sesión de fotos acabas llevándote todos los vestidos a tu inmenso placar o que ahora se ha confirmado que serás la nueva modelo de _Gucci_.

―Sin duda, la ropa. ―Acotó Mimi levantando ambas cejas y acabando ambas riendo.

El sonido del celular de Sora se hizo notar con una de las canciones de Mimi que participó en su anterior álbum. Mimi la miró con una ceja enarcada que sólo aumentó el sonrojo en su amiga.

―¿Qué? _Something in the way you move_ fue mi favorita. ―Se excusó ella sacando en Mimi una sonora carcajada. Sora rodó los ojos y tomó la llamada.

Mimi volvió a observar el set con tantas personas dentro, trabajando arduamente en cada labor que se requería. Era increíble verlos. El movimiento del personal era constante y fluido, como si cada quien conociese el trayecto de sus pasos como el de sus compañeros para evitar chocarse unos contra otros. Sonrió con diversión al imaginarlos a todos con antenas rojas simulando ser un hormiguero.

―Mi-chan, Oikawa nos espera en el hotel para movilizarnos hacia el aeropuerto. ―Dijo Sora, sacándole de sus pensamientos para nada serios. ―Tenemos que tomar el vuelo a la hora acordada porque tienes una última entrevista con _Marco Bizarri_ en París.

―¡Lo sé, lo sé! ―Comentó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era para menos. El director de Gucci quería hablar con ella a modo ultimar detalles para el _Paris Fashion Week,_ que se llevaría a cabo en una semana. Y no era por alardear ni nada, pero ha hecho esperar al mismísimo director de Gucci porque ella debía terminar los asuntos pendientes de su nuevo álbum. Rio para sí misma, logrando que Sora enarcara una ceja con duda. ―Lo lamento. Sólo recordé algo.

―¿El que has pospuesto tu entrevista con Marco Bizarri? ―Inquirió Sora, como si no la conociese ya. Mimi asintió dando saltitos en su lugar a pesar de los tacones altos. Sora negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se asentó en su rostro.

―Estoy a punto de convertirme en una estrella fanfarrona y creída. ¿No es genial? ―Preguntó Mimi riendo mientras tomaba del brazo a Sora para caminar hacia el vestuario que le correspondía a la Tachikawa.

―No si puedo evitarlo. Soy tu consciencia. ―Apremió Sora, asentándole un empujoncito con su cadera y recibiendo otro por parte de Mimi en respuesta.

―Abusiva. ―Y ésta vez, fue Sora quien rió.

* * *

La ciudad pasaba delante de sus ojos con presura. Desde pequeña le gustaba congregar la vista al mundo que le enseñaba su ventana y ver pasar las cosas a su alrededor. La melodiosa voz de Adele, con Skyfall llenaba la cabina de la limosina y calmaba su alma. Cerró los ojos un momento y la escuchó con atención.

La difícil despedida de la que habla la canción en compañía de la caída del cielo, sólo podía saberle a una metáfora, profunda y dolorosa de la muerte de ambos amantes. Un final de la que no se arrepienten, frente al cual se mantendrían de pie hasta su último aliento mientras recuerdan los sucesos pasados, aquellas donde su historia tenía inicio. Y así como inició, acabaría.

No disimuló la sonrisa en sus labios al pensar en esas palabras, en hacerse a la canción y compenetrarse en ella. Dejar que la invadiera y le relatara todo su ser, mientras entrevía el suyo propio.

Las notas fueron elevándose hasta que la voz de la británica llegó a la cima, un diminuto instante en el cual tocó el cielo para volver a caer: de la misma manera en la que relata el final de los amantes. Aspiró profundamente y volvió a encontrarse con la vista de la ciudad de Tokyo despidiéndose de ella.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia el interior de la cabina hallando la figura de Sora sentada junto a ella, hablando por teléfono, coordinando con los organizadores del desfile de modas al cual se estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos. Parecía muy entretenida asintiendo y respondiendo en tono serio y algo autoritario, sin dejar de lado su característica amabilidad.

Sora pareció sentir su mirada por lo que sus orbes cobrizos viajaron hasta ella y la sonrió mientras hablaba por el móvil. Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos fueron hasta las otras tres personas sentadas frente a ellas: una mujer de cabello platino y largo cayendo a dos cascadas por encima de sus pechos, luciendo un sobrio conjunto ejecutivo, se encontraba paralela a ella repasando con notorio interés la tableta digital con el cronograma de sus actividades. Su nombre era Archeny, o al menos su nick. Era la secretaria personal del dueño de la Disquera que la representaba.

Del otro lado del asiento se situaba un hombre bastante alto y que debido a ésta característica, tenía un jorobado caminar. Era dueño de una cabellera platina y cuyo flequillo caía por encima del lado derecho de su rostro, casi ocultando la mitad de éste; su vestimenta era tan sobria como el de la mujer y su atención sólo recaía en la ventana hallada a su derecha. Su nombre era Mummy y su función era ser el guardaespaldas del hombre más importante dentro de aquella limosina y que se encontraba en medio de ambos empleados.

Un hombre de mediana edad, tez pálida y cabello largo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su presencia era la más imponente entre los tres presentes, principalmente por la fuerza arrolladora que reflejaban sus orbes oscuros y su sombrío rostro; el sujeto manejaba su teléfono celular mientras escribía un mensaje, sumido en un sepulcral silencio que muchas veces la incomodaba. Era aquel sujeto, Oikawa Yukio, el dueño y director de la Disquera Adventure Records y la razón por la que ella se encontrara dónde estaba en esos momentos.

Los orbes oscuros y penetrantes de Yukio percibieron su mirada y enseguida se dirigieron hasta encontrarse con los castaños de su nueva _Idol_. Mimi esbozó una sonrisa algo tímida, no pudiéndose encoger en su asiento ante la taladrante mirada del hombre. Oikawa sonrió a la cantante al tiempo en el que guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su perfecto saco de vestir.

―¿Emocionada, Mimi-san? ―Inquirió el hombre de pálida tez, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de Mimi. ―Eso es bueno. He de decir que comparto tu emoción: muy pocos cantantes arrasan tanto terreno publicitario en tan poco tiempo.

―No puedo esperar a llegar a París. ―Confesó con una gran sonrisa. ―Será la primera vez que participe como modelo en un Fashon Week. Aún no puedo creer que Gucci me haya contratado.

―Oh, no comas ansias, pequeña. ―Respondió ahora Archeny sin apartar los ojos de su tableta. ―Tendrás unas cuantas horas a bordo del avión, así que mantén frescas esas emociones.

―Por supuesto. ―Respondió Mimi sonriéndole a la platina.

Sora terminó su llamada y suspiró para mirar a Yukio.

―Ya me han confirmado nuestros lugares para el desfile. Estaremos en primera fila en el sector A. El Señor Bizarri nos aguarda para entregarnos las credenciales correspondientes y las invitaciones. Insiste en hacerlo en persona. ―Sonríe al mirar a Mimi.

―Eso suena increíble. ―Elogió Mimi a su amiga, quien tenía muy buena mano para todo lo que implica relacionamiento.

―Me alegra que hayas podido comunicarte con los organizadores del evento, Sora-san. ―Comentó Yukio indicándole a Mummy con un gesto para que sirva en las copas el _Moë & Chandon_, que se ubicaba junto al guardaespaldas en una champanera dorada. ―¿Qué hay de nuestro hotel, Archeny?

―Nuestras reservaciones fueron hechas para las ocho de la noche, tiempo en el que se estima lleguemos al aeropuerto de París. Unos funcionarios del Hotel Four Season nos aguardarán en el aeropuerto para llevarnos hasta nuestra parada. ―Respondió la mujer acomodándose sus gafas de sol.

Mummy les tendió a cada uno de los presentes una copa con el líquido sutilmente dorado en su interior. El guardaespaldas iba a beber con los presentes pero Archeny lo detuvo.

―¿Qué demonios haces? Se supone que tu trabajo es cuidarnos.

―Creí que la invitación era para todos. ―Se quejó el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

―Tch. Mira si no puedes cumplir tu labor por estar ebrio. ―Acusó la platina a su acompañante.

Mimi y Sora trataron de reprimir una carcajada a causa de la escena montada por ambos empleados. Y es que no es noticia que aquellos dos siempre estén armando un jaleo, Archeny regañando a Mummy y éste no poder hacer más que obedecerla.

Yukio suspiró y con un gesto en la mano, que desmeritaba lo sucedido, hizo que ambos empleados se recompusiesen.

―Una copa no matará a nadie. ―Apoyó Mimi recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria por parte de Archeny que no duró ni un segundo para redirigirla a un Oikawa con una sutil sonrisa.

Los ojos de Mummy centellaron con emoción y tras la aprobación de Yukio, tomó el cuello de la larga copa. Todos elevaron ligeramente sus finos vasos para hacerlos sonar vidrio con vidrio entre ellos.

―Por el éxito de Mimi-san. ―Había dicho Oikawa y todos apoyaron la moción, bebiendo el contenido.

Mimi iba terminando su champagne cuando el timbre de su teléfono indicó la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Tomó el fino y amplio iphone para ver de quien se trataba y una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Depositó la copa en el apartado dedicado a vasos que contaba el respaldo de la puerta, tomando su teléfono con ambas manos, tecleando emocionada una respuesta para quien sea que le haya enviado aquel mensaje.

Sora notó la emoción flamante en su mejor amiga, intuyendo de inmediato de quién podría tratarse.

―Si Michael estuviera aquí y viera la emoción que tienes al recibir un mensaje de Koushiro, se pondría muy celoso. ―Dijo Sora con diversión a lo que Mimi le sacó la lengua, jugando.

―La que está celosa eres tú porque Kou-chan no te escribe. ―Alegó divertida para así tomar a Sora con su brazo y rodear su hombro. ―Ven, le enviaremos una foto para que sufra por no estar aquí.

―Tenía trabajo, Mi-chan. ―Respondió Sora con pena de su amigo. ―Ya se disculpó muchas veces por no poder estar aquí.

―Oh, sólo estoy bromeando. Entiendo que no puede dejar el trabajo. Sólo quiero molestarlo un poco más. Adoro cuando entra en pánico por disculparse. ―Rio la diva y tras un segundo, presionó el botón de su cámara frontal, capturando una _selfie_ de ambas.

Sora se reacomodó en el asiento, mirando a su amiga enviar la foto.

―Eres cruel. Lo sabes, ¿no? ―Mimi rio divertida y continuó con su labor de poner muchos emoticones entre caritas tristes y enojadas.

―A poco no te causa ternura ver a Koushiro nervioso. ―Mimi entrevió la sonrisa en su amiga y echó a reír con ganas. ―¿Lo ves? Eres tan cruel como yo. Por algo somos amigas. ―Hizo una pausa para enviar, aguardando por la respuesta de su amigo.

Unos segundos transcurrieron para recibir una contestación, tan bien redactada que la hizo sonreír. A diferencia de ella, que le gustaba escribir una mezcla entre japonés e inglés o poner muchos emoticones y caritas con símbolos, Izumi Koushiro escribía tan correctamente sus textos que a Mimi le causaba tanta gracia.

" _Es increíble ver tu nivel de rencor, Mimi-san"._

Sora y Mimi compartieron una mirada, entre diversión y complicidad. No cabía duda, uno de los mejores placeres en ésta vida era poner en apuros a Koushiro Izumi.

" _Pero debo de decir lo halagado que me siento al saber que mi presencia es de vital importancia para ambas"._

Continuó escribiendo su amigo pelirrojo, quién se encontraba en Kyoto. Tanto Sora como Mimi rodaron los ojos. Era un mecanismo de defensa que Mimi le enseñó cuando aún eran compañeros en la secundaria y para molestarla, él lo usaba en su contra.

―Debí de pensar mejor en enseñarle éste tipo de respuestas.

―Oh, no te creas. Es Koushiro después de todo. El alabarse a sí mismo genera un cargo de conscienc…

" _No quise sonar de ese modo. Lo lamento"_

Tanto Sora como Mimi rieron sonoramente, llamando la atención de los otros tres presentes, sonrojándose al percatarse de ello.

―Dios… Kou-chan es tan predecible. ―Y Mimi escribió una respuesta a continuación, que Sora, al leer, la hizo sonreír con ternura.

" _Sabes que estoy jugando, Kou-chan. De todas maneras, da lo mejor de ti. No te perdonaré si no lo haces. Te queremos~"_

* * *

Koushiro no pudo resguardarse la sutil sonrisa en sus labios al ver la fotografía de sus dos amigas. Sus sonrientes rostros capturados en su pantalla y la nostalgia de su tiempo junto a ellas, lo hicieron encogerse de hombros con ligereza. Él también las extrañaba. Y es que cómo no hacerlo, sabiendo que hasta hace unos años atrás, ninguno de los tres podía estar sin el resto.

 _«La vida continua, Koushiro»_ se dijo y él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo pero no por eso podía evitar sentir su ausencia. Levantó la vista al ordenador que tenía frente a él y recordó donde estaba. Era sencillo transportarse a los recuerdos del colegio cuando veía a ese par de chicas que podían quitarle de quicio. Sonrió nuevamente.

―Se ve que Sora-chan está disfrutando de su nueva vida, ¿no?

―Si… ―Respondió observando la fotografía en su teléfono, pero sólo bastó un segundo para percatarse que aquella voz era de su jefe, quien cómodamente contemplaba la fotografía de sus amigas, recostado por el respaldo de la silla donde Koushiro se ubicaba. ―¡Ta-Takenouchi-san! Lo lamento, yo sólo…

Su jefe lo miró con curiosidad por el sobresalto del empleado, aunque una sonrisa divertida afloró en su rostro, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara.

―No tienes por qué ser tan estricto, Izumi-kun. ―Respondió su jefe con ese tono cálido y paternal. ―No tiene nada de malo recibir mensajes de tus amigas y menos si una de ellas es mi hija.

Koushiro se encogió de hombros y pareció volver a respirar con normalidad. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en él y volvió la vista a la pantalla.

―A todo esto, ¿por qué no has ido con ellas? ―Inquirió el mayor recostándose contra el escritorio de su empleado, cruzado de brazos, observándolo con curiosidad. ―Sora-chan mencionó algo de un desfile de modas al que participará Mimi-chan, ¿me equivoco?

―No lo hace, es correcto. ―Afirmó el joven pelirrojo mirando a su jefe con cierta inquietud de estar tocando esos temas durante horas laborales. ―No puedo dejar el trabajo, es muy importante que termine de analizar los archivos de la compañía, Takenouchi-san. Los registros afirmaron una actividad inusual en los datos base y temo por la seguridad de la información.

―Es por eso que eres uno de mis mejores analistas, Izumi-chan. Agradezco la dedicación que empleas, pero desde que empezaste a trabajar para mí, no has pedido vacaciones, sin mencionar que tus horarios laborales son los más extensos entre todos los demás obreros. ―Se reincorporó para posar una mano sobre el hombro del chico mientras lo miraba con comprensión. ―Es bueno que priorices el trabajo, pero lamentaría que te enfermaras por el exceso del mismo.

―¿Señor? ―Inquirió Koshiro sin comprender, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro cansado por parte de su jefe.

―Todo empleado debe sacar por lo menos quince días de vacaciones en algún momento del año. Entra dentro de la política de mi compañía, así que quieras o no, deberás de hacerlo. ―Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la oficina de Koushiro, con intenciones de salir por ella. ―Si yo fuera tú, emplearía unos días para ir a ver a Mimi-chan. ¿No crees que ella estará feliz de verte?

Koushiro vio marcharse a su jefe y una sensación de calidez llenó su pecho, volviéndose a enfocar en la fotografía de sus dos amigas en su pantalla móvil. Se llevó el pulgar a los labios y mordió levemente su corta uña a modo de tranquilizar sus nervios. Era una maldita costumbre que tenía desde pequeño. Muchas veces ser un "chico genio" acarreaba ciertas desventajas. La suya, se llamaba ansiedad.

Esa y su sentido de responsabilidad laboral demasiado alto.

* * *

Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada era a ser el centro de atención. Lidiar con las miradas de todos encima de ella. No pasar desapercibida en ninguna circunstancias y dejar constancia de que Tachikawa Mimi estaba presente.

Pero a pesar de ello, había algo que aún podía sorprenderla, asombrarla y emocionarla. Llevar sus latidos hasta el tope y sentir que moriría de felicidad y el miedo a la excitante sensación de que no era sólo ella… Eran sus fans.

Gritos, silbidos, manos levantándose de todos lados rogando por ser vistos. La anhelante desesperación de llegar a ella y que los pudiera ver. No los conocía como para saber sus nombres, pero sabía cuánto significaba ella para todas esas personas y eso era suficiente para sentir que los amaba.

El salir del estudio fotográfico no fue ningún problema, pues se mantenía al desconocimiento de las personas para trabajar con la mejor disposición. Pero cuando Mimi y Sora se reunieron con el director de su agencia, _Adventure Records_ , ya había una multitudinaria audiencia rogando por ver a la estrella de pop descender de la limosina en el que venía y eso sólo fue en aumento cuando se vio en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Aunque la verdadera aglomeración de personas fue hallada frente al _Four Season Hotel_ , lugar donde la cantante y sus acompañantes debían residir durante su estadía en París.

Mimi caminaba con la fascinación plasmada en su rostro, mirando a todas las personas que habían acudido a verla llegar al hotel. No esperó a levantar las manos para saludarlos a todos y sonreír emocionada a todos aquellos que la veía pasar.

Los guardias de seguridad lograban que la muchedumbre no se abalanzara sobre los que iban camino al hotel, aunque eso a Mimi no le interesaba, pues lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era poder alargar la mano y tomar la de las personas que le rogaban porque lo hiciese. ¿Y dónde estaba el problema? Se preguntó. Ella podía hacerlo si lo quería.

No pidió permisos ni autorización para hacer lo que sentía correcto. Todas aquellas personas dejaron un espacio de tiempo para ir a esperarla al hotel, vaya a saber por cuánto tiempo. No pensaba hacer pasar por alto aquel detalle, así que respondió a los pedidos de sus fans donde rogaban por una foto o por su autógrafo o porque simplemente los mirase.

Sora detuvo sus pasos cuando ya no vio a su amiga caminando junto a ella, sino accionando para cumplir los deseos de sus fans y sonrió tiernamente. La castaña nunca había sido una persona fría. Lo que caracterizaba a Mimi era su facilidad para sentir empatía con el resto de las personas, de su preocupación genuina y la naturalidad que emanaba de por sí.

Por otra parte, Archeny frunció el ceño con molestia al darse cuenta que estaban perdiendo el tiempo gracias a la cantante. Sus pasos fueron dirigidos hasta Oikawa y con disimulo, habló.

―Oikawa-sama, el Señor Bizarri ya se encuentra aguardándonos en el Hotel. ―Fue todo lo que dijo con clara intención de hacerle consciente que Mimi estaba entorpeciendo el tiempo cronometrado que tenían.

Yukio no dijo nada y sólo miró a la cantante, como si quisiera comprender algo que no cuadraba para él. Asintió entonces a su secretaria y con un gesto de la mano Mummy se dirigió hasta Mimi para hablarle al oído, hacerle saber lo que era obvio.

Mimi hizo un puchero en desacuerdo, pero Sora intervino. Decirle no a las palabras de la Takenouchi era algo que aún muchos no han podido experimentar, teniendo aquella facilidad de convencimiento.

Archeny sonrió cuando todos volvieron a retomar los pasos para el interior del Hotel. Marco Bizarri no se caracterizaba por ser fan de que lo hiciesen esperar tanto tiempo. Mientras más rápido la entrevista terminara, todo estaría más tranquilo. Mimi lo sabía.

* * *

Mimi miraba emocionada la carta que tenía entre las manos en compañía con la credencial de acceso como miembro del set de modelos de Gucci. Lo apretó contra su pecho mientras zapateaba emocionada contra el suelo. Sora rió ante la reacción de su amiga una vez que Marco Bizarri se retiró.

Aún tenía grabada en la mente las palabras del italiano: «…Me complace tanto que Mimi forme parte de mis modelos. En verdad valoro mucho tu presencia y sé que no estuve equivocado cuando decidí invitarte a la gala _Primavera-Otoño_ del Paris Fashion Week». Momento antes de que le hiciese entrega de la carta de invitación y la credencial que la hacía una invitada y participante estrella de la fascinante semana de la moda.

―Sora, ¿dime si no es el mejor día de tu vida? ―Preguntó Mimi.

―Créeme que no podré dormir en toda la noche. ―Ambas rieron con ganas camino al lobby junto con sus acompañantes, con toda intención de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. ―¿Te ha llamado Michael, Mi-rin?

Mimi negó, un poco desanimada. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su vestido tubo rosa, y corroboró que no había ninguna llamada de su novio.

Sora notó aquel abatimiento en su amiga, por lo que posó su mano sobre el hombro de ésta, consiguiendo que la mirase.

―De seguro aún está en pleno rodaje. Él sería incapaz de faltar a tu desfile, Mi-rin.

La castaña agradeció a Sora, porque sus palabras lograban tranquilizarla siempre. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al imponente lobby, donde los detalles románticos y victorianos se desprendían desde el techo al suelo. Los colores eran tranquilos, pero la elegancia estaba clara en aquel lugar. Las personas iban y venían, los equipajes eran cargados por los botones y los ascensores abrían y cerraban sus puertas.

Casi nadie se giró a mirarla, pues las celebridades abundaban en aquel lugar, así que nada de emocionantes reacciones por nadie. Mimi admiró aquella frivolidad y suspiró. Era como perderse entre incontenible luminosidad, dejarse cegar por ello y no percatarse del resto. Era una de las cosas que sabía sobre aquel mundo del cual era partícipe.

―Mira, Mi-chan. ―Llamó Sora a su amiga para señalizar con su mirada la recepción del hotel.

Mimi siguió la indicación de su amiga para ver a una pareja de adultos hablando con el gerente, parecían estar reclamando algo. Mimi no tardó en reconocerlos y sonrió al darse cuenta que sus padres seguirían siendo sus padres hasta el fin de la historia.

―…Ya le expliqué, Señor y Señora Tachikawa. Las suites presidenciales se encuentran agotadas. No puedo hacer nada… ―Trataba de hacer entrar en razón el hombre a cargo del registro con toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Satoe Tachikawa era la menos convencida al respecto, inflando sus cachetes de manera infantil, mientras su esposo trataba de explicarle su situación. Había muy pocas cosas que le quitase el buen humor a la madre de Mimi y una de ellas era negarle una suite presidencial.

―Entiendo lo que trata de decir, Señor… ―Respondía Keisuke abrazando por los hombros a su esposa; más bien para contener su ira que por otra razón. ―Pero tenemos una reservación en una suite presidencial…

―Ya he revisado y sus nombres no…

―Ya he tenido suficiente. ―Interrumpió Satoe deshaciéndose del abrazo de su esposo para acercarse lo más que podía al gerente, casi amenazándolo con sus gentiles ojos cafés. ―¿Cómo puede tratar a un par de adultos como si no supieran de lo que están hablando? Mi esposo hizo una reservación a nombre de…

―¿Mamá? ―La voz de Mimi acercándose a ellos frenó toda acción por parte de sus padres para girarse a verla, y la reacción por parte de ambos fue inmediata.

―¡Oh, Mimi-chan! ¡Preciosa, qué gusto verte! ―Dijo Satoe casi abalanzándose a su hija junto con su esposo, ambos abrazándola y pegando sus mejillas a los de ella, fregándosela como cuando era aún una niña.

―¡Papá te ha extrañado mucho! ¡Es tan difícil no tenerte en casa, cariño! ―Lloriqueó su padre sacando en Mimi una risa divertida. En verdad, el tiempo no cambiaba a sus padres.

Mimi los abrazó con fuerza y la nostalgia afloró en ella. ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a sus padres? Pues hace bastante tiempo. Aquel abrazo parecía revitalizarla, como si todo ese tiempo hubo estado perdida. Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

―Me alegro del reencuentro padres-hija ―Al oír la voz de Yukio Oikawa, los tres se hubieron separado para mirar al alto y trajeado hombre de tez pálida. ―. Pueden estar seguros que cuidamos de Mimi-san como si de nuestra hija se tratara. ―Continuó con una sonrisa algo fría en sus labios. No podía expresar mucho, era pedirle demasiado. Yukio hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo a la pareja, que respondieron al mismo modo. ―Creí haber presenciado un pequeño altercado con la recepción. ¿Puedo serles de ayuda?

―Oh, por favor, sí. ―Respondió de inmediato Satoe, recordando el porqué de su enojo. Se volvió para mirar al gerente con el ceño fruncido, casi como la de una niña a punto de acusar al que le robó su muñeca. ―Hemos hecho la reserva como habíamos hablado, Oikawa-san; pero resulta que no estamos registrados.

El de cabello negro y largo asintió a las palabras de Satoe.

―Comprendo. Déjeme aclarar el malentendido. ―Y con otro cabeceo pasó junto a ellos para dirigirse hasta el gerente, teniendo como sombra a su secretaria y al guardaespaldas sonriente.

Satoe y Keisuke retornaron su atención hasta su hija. Sora se unió a ellos y saludó a los padres de su amiga, que eran como su segunda familia.

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no las veía, niñas. ―Habló Satoe con emoción.

―Éstos ocho meses han sido eternos, Tachikawa-san. ―Respondió Sora. ―Mi madre no ha podido venir por cuestiones de salud, pero me alegra verlos aquí.

Keisuke y Satoe compartieron una mirada comprensiva. Ellos sentían un cariño inmenso por Sora, siendo ésta la amiga de infancia de Mimi. La sentían como una hija más.

―Por supuesto, Sora-chan. ―Habló Keisuke con cariño. ―Tu madre nos ha pedido que te acerquemos sus saludos. Está dolida porque no pudo venir, pero estoy seguro que en el siguiente evento no faltará.

Sora sonrió a la pareja, sintiendo la mano de Mimi tomando la suya. Era cálido estar con ellos. Desde pequeña lo sentía.

Yukio Oikawa, junto con sus dos sombras, se hizo presente entre Mimi, sus padres y Sora, llamando su atención.

―Ya está todo solucionado, Señor y Señora Tachikawa. ―Hizo un gesto con la mano para señalizar a uno de los botones que se acercaba a ellos para transportar sus pertenencias. ―Los caballeros les guiarán a su habitación. Cualquier inconveniente o necesidad, no duden en recurrir a mí.

―Es usted muy amable, Oikawa-san. ―Agradeció Keisuke haciendo una reverencia, al igual que su esposa.

―Iremos a echar un vistazo a la habitación, cariño. ―Informó su madre con entusiasmo, llevándose al mundo por delante mientras Keisuke era jalado por ella.

Mimi y Sora los vieron marcharse y enseguida su atención fue depositada en el productor de la disquera.

―Hagan lo mismo. Por hoy, Mimi-san, tienes exonerada toda actividad referente a tu carrera. ―Una amplia sonrisa se formó en Mimi, ya pudiéndose imaginar a sí misma recorriendo las calles parisinas hasta que el sol vuelva a ponerse en lo alto del cielo. Ella seguía fantaseando internamente cuando Oikawa continuó hablando. ―Por supuesto, no deben de abandonar la zona hotelera. No me gustaría que les sucediera nada.

―Pero París es muy seguro, Oikawa-san. ―Se quejó Mimi, casi como su madre lo había hecho minutos atrás. ―Somos adultas, podemos cuidarnos solas.

―Sora es la adulta. ―Acotó Archeny con gracia. ―Ella es la voz de tu consciencia. ¿Lo olvidas?

Sora sonrió apenada por el comentario, más bien por el semblante berrinchudo que acabó portando Mimi ante tal acotación. Y es que no habría que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que Sora era la que llevaba el título de "adulta responsable" tatuado en la frente.

―Oh, por favor, Oikawa-san. ―Rogó Mimi juntando las manos y agachando levemente la cabeza. Los presentes se encogieron de hombros ante la escena y es que negarle a Mimi una salida nocturna ―o al menos una salida bajo sus propios términos―, implicaba todo un arsenal de estrategias para conseguir sus objetivos. ―Imagínese que mañana en la entrevista con _Alizeé_ en _NRJ_ me pregunten "¿y qué piensas de París?", no puedo decir "Oh, lo lamento, mi productor no me dejó salir así que no tengo idea de cómo es".

Archeny y Mummy no pudieron evitar acallar una risita divertida ante las "jugadas" que solía implementar Mimi para conseguir que Oikawa Yukio le concediese sus deseos. No estaba de más el denominarla "La Princesa de Adventure Records".

Yukio se encogió de hombros con aparente rendición. Miró con severidad a la muchacha castaña que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, claramente consciente de que ganó otra vez.

―Bien. ―Fue suficiente esa simple palabra para que Mimi aplaudiese con emoción y se girase sobre sus pies para dirigirse a su habitación, jalando a Sora con ella, con toda la intención de iniciar los preparativos que conllevaban su salida nocturna. ―Pero me encargaré de que no les suceda nada. ―Añadió, aunque Mimi sólo asintió sin la menor idea de lo que implicaba aquella declaración.

* * *

―Tienes que estar bromeando… ―Sentenció Mimi con el ceño fruncido, observando al joven muchacho azabache de coleta baja y traje negro que se encontraba en el pasillo frente a la habitación que compartía con Sora.

El hombre hizo una reverencia demasiado formal a modo de saludo a las dos muchachas que se hallaban bajo el umbral de la puerta.

―Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Koji Minamoto. Oikawa-sama me dio la tarea de escoltarlas en su paseo nocturno. ―Saludó el muchacho que parecía ser unos años menor a ellas, pero su forma de hablar daba la impresión que les llevaba varias décadas.

Mimi gruñó molesta, pudiéndose imaginar muchas formas de recriminar tal atropello a su "adultez" por parte de Oikawa Yukio. Sora le dio palmaditas en su hombro, tratando de animarla.

―Al menos es lindo y joven. ―Alentó, aunque Mimi la fulminó con la mirada. Sora se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo y pasó olímpicamente del mal humor de Mimi a la presencia del guardaespaldas que les consiguió Oikawa. ―Está bien, Minamoto-san. ¿Por qué no nos esperas en el lobby? Bajaremos enseguida.

―Lo lamento, Takenouchi-san. Oikawa-sama me dio la orden de acompañarlas durante toda su velada, y eso incluye el escoltarlas desde su habitación.

Para nervios de ambas, no dudaban en que aquellas hubiesen sido las órdenes del productor de Adventure Records, pues sólo había que irse de gira con Mimi para saber que era muy fácil predecir sus victoriosas escapadas.

Sora miró a Mimi encogida de hombros y con un semblante apenado, aunque la castaña sabía que no había de otra. Suspiró con enfado y miró a Koji.

―Bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero que el hada madrina Oikawa convierta en cartón mis zapatillas de cristal llegadas las doce. ―Sora sonrió ante sus palabras y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas cuando se vieron en el pasillo junto al serio guardaespaldas.

Las dos mujeres caminaban delante de Minamoto y una mirada cómplice entre ambas, una comunicación silenciosa y familiar, fue la que compartieron.

Aquella iba a ser una noche larga… Para Minamoto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*La canción que Mimi escucha desde el tocadiscos es _Dancing Queen_ del grupo sueco, ABBA.

*Something in the way you move, originalmente es una canción de Ellie Goulding.

*Marco Bizarri es el actual director de la casa de moda italiana, Gucci.

*Alizeé es un nombre inventado, pero NJR es una de las emisoras de radio más escuchadas en Francia.

* * *

 **Hago un apartado para los usuarios que son anónimos o no puedo devolver los reviews por mp:**

 ***Guest:** Muchísimas gracias por dejar un comentario; has sido el primero y me has hecho muuuy feliz. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Espero con ansias tu comentario. Byeee!~

 ***Lady Mimato:** Adoro tu nick, lo sabes xD Oh, nada de dudar, Lady! Sube tu fic que será bien recibido. Necesitamos proliferar el Mimato ;) Ánimos, de verdad! Sii, puede que quede medio extraño que Taichi se halle por zona parisina, pero prometo explicarlo de la mejor manera xD Jun necesitaba que le hagan justicia; no sé si eso es lo que logré, pero me alegra que a tí te haya gustado, Lady :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, querida! :D Y pues las preguntas se irán respondiendo conforme avancen los capítulos, pero te invito a que lances tus opiniones al respecto! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Nos estaremos leyendo y un beso desde Paraguay, vecina! 3 3


	3. Memorias infantiles presentes turbios

**Hola, hola :D**

 **Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año nuevo para todos. Espero que hayan pasado unas fechas amenas éstos días y les deseo un gran año a todos :)**

 **Vengo trayendo el tercer capítulo del intercambio Mimato dedicado para nuestra querida embajadora: Damae :3 Espero que te guste, linda**

 **Sin más, les dejo la lectura abierta, esperando sus comentarios que me hacen sonreír y escribir con más ganas :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Summary: ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a arriesgar por cumplir tus sueños? Era la pregunta de ambos. La respuesta era sencilla: "Porque, a diferencia de las demás personas, amamos lo que no puede verse... Sólo sentirse". / Para Damae: Espero te guste, querida :D**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Éste fanfic fue escrito para un intercambio de obras surgido del Topic Mimato (Proyecto 1-8) bajo las siguientes especificaciones:**

 ** _Pairing:_ _Mimato._**

 ** _Características:_ _Yamato es un músico que no ha tenido suerte en su carrera, se encuentra en París Francia siendo ayudado por su abuelo y teniendo un empleo que detesta para reestablecerse y volver a Japón con su padre (con quién se ha peleado) viviendo en un departamento con vecinos que no le agradan tan sólo para no importunar más a Michel Takaishi; Mimi en cambio es una joven que se encuentra en el mejor momento de su vida: es una cantante y modelo exitosa, con un novio famoso, atractivo e importante (eso lo dejo a gusto de el/la ficker quién será el novio) y como siempre teniendo una relación con sus padres muy buena. La forma en que se conocerán será a que el abuelo de Yamato recomienda la agencia donde trabaja Mimi a Yamato y así ambos se conocerán (lo demás lo dejo a criterio de quién escriba (?))._**

 ** _Género:_ _Amor/amistad y algo de drama._**

* * *

 **Guía Narrativa.  
**

 **─Diálogo.**

 ** _«Pensamientos.»_**

 _ **Conversaciones vía telefónica.**_

* * *

 **Recomendación musical: _"Somewhere only we know - Keane (Lily Allen version)"._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **"Memorias infantiles; presentes turbios"**

Alistó la lentilla de su cámara con toda precisión, no había mucho que se le escapara a ella, tenía un ojo muy detallista y eso se incrementaba cuando tenía una cámara entre sus manos. Sonrió satisfecha y levantó el rostro cuando los griteríos aumentaron. Había llegado el momento.

Sus pasos se dirigieron al gentío que rodeaba la entrada al _Four Season Hotel_ , aguardando porque ella, la famosa cantante Mimi Tachikawa, cruzara delante de ellos e ingresara al hotel donde se hospedaría durante su estadía en París.

De sólo pensar que estaba a unos segundos de poder verla de frente y no en sus bonitos posters o en su teléfono celular, la hacía sonreír como tonta. La conglomeración de personas comenzó a inquietarse y con ella, comenzaron a empujarla con cierta violencia, porque todo indicaba que Mimi ya estaba allí.

A pesar de resistirse a la marea de movimientos, Hikari no era rival para la fuerza de la mayoría y su inicial posicionamiento que la dejaba a una distancia correcta del cordón que bordeaba el sendero por el que la cantante circularía, fue perdido y ella acabó saliendo del gentío, teniendo no más que espaldas frente a sus narices.

Refunfuñó molesta y a pesar de sus intentos por meterse de vuelta al interior de la conglomeración humana, sus resultados eran similares: ser empujada de vuelta afuera. Carraspeó molesta, dándole la razón, mentalmente, a su hermano mayor que le insistía en que debía de comer más fibra.

Vio a lo lejos las manos de Mimi siendo elevadas a modo de saludo. Con o sin fibra, ella vería a Mimi y tomaría la mejor fotografía. Se lo debía a Miyako, se lo debía a Jun, se lo prometió a ambas y lo cumpliría.

Sus pies comenzaron a retroceder una considerable distancia de la multitud que, enloquecida, gritaba a Mimi. Hikari se mordió el labio inferior, aspirando con profundidad. Contrajo su cámara contra su estómago y con un último pensamiento, corrió contra las personas que eran la única barrera que tenía para poder estar cerca de su cantante favorita. Sólo tenía una última oportunidad, sólo tenía un segundo para verla y tomarle la foto que deseaba para luego morir en paz.

Y lo haría.

Su cuerpo, fino y delgado, acabó penetrando la muralla humana como lo hace una flecha y fue todo lo que necesitó para avanzar a pesar de los empujones, ella no retrocedió y batalló por hincar en todos los espacios que encontraba hasta que por fin logró ver luz y ella salió de entre las personas, dando una bocanada de aire que, sin darse cuenta, contuvo durante su ardua batalla.

Sonrió con emoción y evocó una risita para sí misma, imaginándose lo que le diría su mejor amiga, Miyako, ante los métodos utilizados para lograr su objetivo. En ocasiones anteriores, ni siquiera lo hubiese pensado; de hecho, estaba segura que una vez fuera del mar de personas, ella se hubiese rendido y regresaría por donde vino. Por supuesto, en la actualidad y con la influencia de Miyako Inoue, Hikari Yagami comenzaba a implementar la afamada frase de su amiga _"todo se vale en la guerra, en el amor y cuando tu cantante favorito visita tu ciudad"_ cuando fueron conocedoras de que París estaba entre las ciudades que Mimi Tachikawa visitaría.

Por un momento, se olvidó su verdadera labor en aquel sitio y retomó la iniciativa al ver a Mimi a tan sólo un metro de ella. Tomó su cámara en mano y lo enfocó hacia ella. La cantante sonreía con sinceridad y emoción a todos sus fans que a ella saludaban. Mimi se veía radiante en esos momentos, a pesar de que la noche estaba encima, ella parecía brillar con su sonrisa y con sus ojos.

Por un descuido, por no prestar la suficiente atención, su índice resbaló del botón de su cámara y la foto fue tomada en movimiento. Mimi cruzó junto a ella y la oportunidad que tanto había buscado, por la que tanto había luchado para conseguir se había esfumado con la misma rapidez con la que dura apretar la captura de la cámara.

Bajó su cámara con lentitud sin poder creerse que todo su esfuerzo no sirvió de nada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los empujones aumentaron y la alejaron del cordón hasta que finalmente, se vio libre de la compresa humana. No es que haya puesto demasiada resistencia tampoco, ya no había por qué.

Maldijo en su interior y se echó la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y eso la despertó de su depresión. Sacó el móvil de su sudadera roja, miró el número en la pantalla con la foto de su mejor amiga en ella; maldijo nuevamente su suerte. Atendió y antes de decir nada, el grito de Miyako tras la línea la hizo alejar el aparato de su oído.

― _¡Mimi entró al Hotel! ¡Emoción, emoción en su máxima expresión! ¡Estoy dando saltitos en mi lugar!_ ―La voz enérgica de su mejor amiga la hizo sentirse aún peor. ¿Cómo es que habiendo tenido la oportunidad de tomarle una foto exclusiva a su cantante favorita, no pudo hacerlo y Miyako, que por cuestiones laborales no pudo asistir, pudo presenciar todo cómodamente? Maldita suerte. ― _¡No sabes cómo te envidio! Has podido verla en vivo y en directo. ¡Te odio! No, mentira, te adoro, lo sabes._

Hikari sonrió con sus palabras, al tiempo en el que guardaba su canon en su estuche, se puso en marcha para abandonar el lugar con la moral por los suelos.

―No tienes nada que envidiar, Miya. Créeme que soy yo quien te envidia. ―Respondió Hikari, escuchando los gruñidos de su amiga.

― _¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! Odio a mi jefe, es un cretino, de verdad; ya sabes lo idiota que es._

―Si, lo dices cada rato. ―Contestó divertida porque era cierto. Miyako, siempre que podía renegaba de su jefe, de que era un tirano, de que era intratable o que estaba obsesionada con ella por darle mucho trabajo. Claro que Hikari era muy racional y estaba segura que el presidente de la compañía de perfumes _L'empereur_ , Ken Ichijouji, no tenía nada contra su amiga y que ella era bastante quejona cuando sobrepasan su horario con trabajos; pero qué se va a hacer si Miyako era su analista de sistemas y era la más confiable en ése ámbito para la compañía. ―A mí me pareció muy agradable cuando lo conocí en tu cena de fin de año, Miya.

― _Oh, cariño pero tú eres tan dulce; jamás percibirías su alma demoniaca ni aunque estuvieras delante suyo. ―_ Hikari negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco al oír las acostumbradas acusaciones que hacía la Inoue contra su jefe. ― _Ya, dejemos de hablar de él que se amarga la boca. ¿Cuéntame qué tal todo por ahí? ¿Lograste una buena toma? ¡Es obvio que sí, eres la mejor!_ ―Hikari disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos cuando le hizo mención de tal detalle, recordando su depresión inicial.

―Créeme, no soy buena. ―Apremió con desánimo, buscando unas monedas para tomar un bus que la llevara de regreso.

― _¿Por qué lo dices? Sacas las mejores fotografías, Hikari. ―_ La castaña tenía toda intención de comentarle a cerca de su fallida foto, pero la voz de Miyako la interrumpió. ― _Ah, maldición… Debo colgar, cariño. El tirano está recorriendo los pasillos y si descubre que habilité mi computadora para recibir señal de la programadora, me despide._

―Sólo tú puedes jugarte el puesto de esa manera.

― _Ey, ya sabes lo que digo: Todo se vale en la guerra, en el amor y…_

―Y cuando tu cantante favorito visita tu ciudad. ―Completó Hikari con una sonrisa.

― _Ésa es mi chica. Ahora me voy. Besitos. ―_ Sin más, la llamada finalizó y Hikari guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado para aguardar por el bus que la llevaría hasta el trabajo de su hermano, por más que él no quiera que lo visite en el bar, ella lo hacía de todas maneras, aunque había otra muy buena razón por la que lo hacía.

Sonrió y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

* * *

Desde pequeña, Hikari sabía que lo suyo era la fotografía. Capturar los momentos más felices y congregarlos en la memoria para cuando el alma lo necesite. Era congelar pequeños recuerdos intangibles y efímeros en algo mucho más accesible, más eterno. Porque la memoria puede fallar, puede perderse, puede engañarse, mas las fotografías son el contrato silencioso entre el instante y el recuerdo.

Ella amaba la fotografía, como se podía amar algo intangible. Muy pocas personas podían comprender ese sentimiento; de hecho, no conoció a muchas personas que pudiesen definir sus emociones con certeza. Para muchos, el tomar una foto era sólo eso: lo tomabas y listo. No había magia, no había truco.

Para ella, sin embargo, había mucho más detrás y fue esa misma fascinación la cual la hizo atreverse a ser partícipe de concursos amateur de fotografías. No era lo suficiente buena aún, lo sabía y cada derrota la desplomaba, mas no acababan con su convicción. Tenía un hermano cuyo principal virtud y defecto era el no saber rendirse, así que tomó su ejemplo en muchos aspectos. La fotografía era una de ellas.

Y se encontraba allí, en plena ciudad de París con una historia a sus espaldas que la vinculaba con Japón, con una familia de la cual recibía constantes llamadas, mensajes, cartas; pero con un futuro que se anclaba a las calles parisinas. ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?

Recordaba la frase de su fotógrafo favorito: _«Siempre existe el peligro de prostituir los dones propios, simplemente para vivir y sobrevivir. Lo más difícil de la vida es hacer dinero trabajando en lo que a uno le gusta hacer.»_

Gyula Halász, más conocido como _Brassai_ , tenía muchos intereses y ninguno de ellos parecía señalar la fotografía. Tuvieron que pasar treinta años para darse cuenta de lo que realmente apasionaba y a pesar del tiempo, él fue uno de los más grandes maestros de la fotografía. Pensar en él la llenaba de inspiración y motivaciones para seguir.

Sacó del estuche su canon profesional, abrió la ventana del bus aprovechando que éste se hubo detenido en un semáforo; enfocó la imagen de unos cachorros bebiendo de una fuente, cuyas siluetas eran embellecidas por las luces de los alumbrados en la penumbra. La toma perfecta y el momento perfecto. Sonrió y el vehículo público continuó su marcha.

Aún recordaba la sensación que el papel de su solicitud de admisión para el _Speos Paris Photographic Institute_ , uno de los institutos fotográficos más prestigiosos tanto en París como en Londres, brindaba a sus dedos, mientras el sabor a la incertidumbre y los nervios se acumulaban en su boca. La oportunidad de pagarse ese tipo de cursos o de viajar a la ciudad de las luces estaba lejos de su realidad; pero una beca podría hacer el cambio.

Temía decírselo a sus padres o a su hermano, pues sabía que era algo muy difícil de conseguir. Obtener una beca y más aún para un lugar como lo era ese instituto, resultaría imposible. Odiaba sentirse que estaba siendo egoísta, porque su hermano era quien debía de estarse preocupando por su carrera universitaria.

Bajó del autobús cuando reconoció la parada que correspondía a calle que debía de subir unas dos cuadras; con la cámara en mano, caminaba buscando escenas que merecían ser capturadas. Le gustaba llenar su memoria con fotografías de todo tipo, fotografías de situaciones normales, comunes, diarias. Eran las mejores, por más que muchos no supiesen darle su deberida importancia.

Vio a la lejanía el letrero que correspondía al bar de su amiga Jun Motomiya y en la que trabajan tanto su hermano como el mejor amigo de éste, Yamato Ishida. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios con sólo pensar en su nombre y es que muchas cosas debía de agradecerle; una de ellas ―y la más importante de todas― era la decisión de haber llenado su solicitud de beca para el _Speos Paris Photographic Institute_.

―Hikari ―Oyó su nombre y su mirada se dirigió hasta el muchacho rubio, alto y que ahora llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con pantalones de jean cuyas puntas yacían descocidas ligeramente. Hikari detuvo sus pasos cuando reconoció al protagonista de sus pensamientos de pie a unos metros de ella, con un trapo húmedo en la mano, de seguro limpiando los vidrios del lugar. ―, no creí que vendrías.

―Ya…Yamato-san… ―Tartamudeó como una tonta su nombre y enrojeció de golpe, primero por el simple hecho de que la llamara por su nombre como también por haberse mostrado tan nerviosa frente a él. Lo vio sonreír con ligereza y calidez, algo no muy común en su personalidad fría y reservada. La idea de que sea a ella quien sonría de esa manera, le aceleraba el pulso. Bajó la mirada mientras completaba la distancia que había entre ambos. ―Sí, bueno… No quería estar sola en el departamento, así que…

―Ya veo. Tu hermano armará otro escándalo cuando te vea aquí. ―Comentó con diversión al imaginarse a Taichi en su papel de hermano sobreprotector.

―Ya me he acostumbrado a ello. ―Respondió con más naturalidad, entrando en confianza con el mayor. Yamato era una persona cuya compañía podría generar muchas emociones en distintas personas: así como algunos podrían tenerlo como una compañía poco amena por su silenciosa presencia, ella lo consideraba fascinante y divertido.

―¿Has logrado tomar la foto que querías? ―Inquirió Yamato al señalar la cámara que traía entre sus manos. Hikari se encogió de hombros con desánimo.

―Salió borrosa. Siento que he fracasado como fotógrafa. ―Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa apenada y con una mano abierta, Yamato pidió su cámara.

―No lo creo. Déjame ver las fotos que sacaste. ―La mirada de Hikari se iluminó con sus palabras y descolgándose la correa de su cámara, le tendió el aparato. Yamato ya conocía bien la cámara de Hikari, le gustaba ver las tomas que hacía la chica, puesto que el ojo crítico de la joven era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mejores. Ella sacaba fotos de cosas rutinarias y sencillas, pero la manera en la que lo hacía permitía darle un enfoque diferente. ―Sacas muy buenas fotos, Hikari. No te desanimes porque aquella no salió.

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior ante sus palabras, sintiendo cómo la sangre corría con frenesí por todo su cuerpo. Yamato no la veía, por supuesto, estaba muy concentrado en admirar las tomas de la menor. Hikari amaba encontrarse con una escena en la que ella hallaba belleza; apreciar las distintas facenas de Yamato, sus semblantes serios, sus miradas distraídas, la manera en la que se peinaba sus hebras rubias cuando estaba nervioso o molesto… Todo de él le hablaba de belleza. Sentía que podía estar horas y horas buscando el mejor ángulo para sacarle fotos, pero conocía el carácter reservado del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que el recién nombrado tuvo que hacer acto de presencia.

―Ey, Jaune ―La voz de Taichi acercándose se escuchó. ―, Jun quiere una mano en la mesa cinco. ―Al reconocer a su hermana, su ceño se frunció. ―Hikari, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que no me gusta que frecuentes éstos lugares.

―No es para tanto, Brun. ―Frenó Yamato, tendiéndole de vuelta su cámara a Hikari. ―Está con nosotros, no le sucederá nada.

―Además vine a ayudar. ―Apoyó Hikari guardando su cámara en su estuche y así acercarse a su hermano. ―Puedo ayudarles a levantar pedidos.

―Pero…

―A mí me parece bien ―Apremió Yamato dándole palmaditas a Taichi a modo de que acepte los hechos. ―. De todas maneras, Jun adora a Hikari. Eres tú contra el mundo. ―Yamato se adelantó a ambos para entrar de regreso al bar.

Hikari lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que se percató de la mirada ceñuda de su hermano mayor.

―Sé lo que estás haciendo ―Habló y eso fue suficiente para que Hikari se sonrojara hasta las orejas. La sonrisa en Taichi se afloró entonces, posó su mano en la cabeza castaña de su hermana con cariño. ―. Buscas cualquier excusa para estar cerca de tu _onii-chan,_ ¿no? No puedes engañarme.

Hikari rió por lo bajo y tomó la muñeca de su mayor para entrar al interior del bar. Crea lo que crea su hermano, ella le gustaba el ambiente del bar de su amiga, le gustaba estar con su hermano y ayudarlos, como también le gustaba apreciar al amigo de éste que se encontraba tras la barra.

* * *

No podía dormir teniendo la mente sobrecargada de tantas cosas sin sentido, otras con un poco más de razón de ser. Pero estaba allí sin poder conciliar el sueño. Miró el reloj de la cocina; las diez y media de la noche. ¿A qué francés se le ocurre dormir tan temprano? Pues su estúpido médico se lo había dicho. Renegó molesto. Pedirle a un francés que duerma temprano era pedir a alguien que tapara el sol con su pulgar.

Dejó su habitación para ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche fresca, deseando poder tener poderes divinos para convertir la leche en vino. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó el frasco de vidrio. La leche era buena hasta cierto punto, pero no había nada mejor dentro del electrodoméstico. Su nieto ―el muy patán―, se había deshecho de todos sus frascos de whisky y vinos que tenía en su pequeña bodega ―recuerdo de bodas, cumpleaños, aniversarios, todo―, sin interesarle en absoluto lo que tuviese que decir. Yamato decía que le estaba haciendo un favor, puesto que su médico se lo había encargado.

¿Qué sabía su médico de la vida?

Caminó hasta la sala y tomó asiento en su sofá favorito, cruzando las piernas, degustó su vaso de leche como si fuese vino tinto. Soñar no costaba nada.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿A quién quería engañar? La leche no se volvería rojo ni por nada del mundo.

Iba a seguir renegando pero sus ojos dieron con un sobre blanco que descansaba sobre su mesa ratona, olvidado y no deseado. Frunció el ceño al reconocer la caligrafía de su ex yerno en su blanca superficie. No era asunto suyo, lo sabía. Dio otro sorbo a su vaso y se recostó contra el sofá individual, exhalando un suspiro.

Michael Takaishi siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona enérgica, juvenil y agradable. Normalmente, se levantaba con el sol y eso no cambió a pesar de llevar a los setenta sobre sus espaldas. Los días de aquellos cinco últimos años se habían acostumbrados a despertarse temprano como hacer habitue el bombardeo entre su nieto y él.

Siempre le sacaba una sonrisa verlo rojo de vergüenza o intentar mantener su semblante serio cuando su abuelo le venía con tomadas de pelo; seguía siendo un niño a pesar de sus veinticinco años, para él lo era. Era sencillo recordar a Hiroaki en él, tenía mucha semejanza con su padre y aunque Yamato no se diera cuenta, también había mucho de Natsuko, su madre, en él.

Sus progenitores habían influenciado en su hijo mayor mucho más allá de enseñanzas básicas o hábitos inconscientes. Su mirada se entristeció al recordar el día en el que Yamato tocó a su puerta hace cinco años atrás, pudiendo observar en sus azules orbes la desolación y el fracaso. Sí; sus padres ―sin quererlo― habían enseñado a su primogénito que el destino está escrito para cada uno y de que no había más por hacer que seguir el trayecto marcado por éste.

A pesar de que Yamato dijera que no, que él no pretendía seguir un sino, unas reglas establecida sin su consentimiento para su vida, estaba seguro que muy en lo profundo de su mente, él temía que fuese verdad.

Él tampoco podría hablar con claridad sobre el tema. Su vida fue manipulada de cierta manera, pero no por personas externas a él. Sino por sí mismo. Sonrió con amargura.

El sonar del teléfono lo despertó de su ensoñamiento. Tomó el tubo de teléfono inalámbrico y contestó la llamada. Entre todas las personas que creyó esperar escuchar, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que se tratara de un viejo conocido suyo, de cuando sus canas aún tardaban en salir.

― _Ey, Michael…_ ―Saludó la voz de un hombre tras la línea. El Takaishi trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque la ansiedad le ganara y sus manos, fieles delatadoras, se aprisionaron con fuerza, una contra el tubo del teléfono y otra yacía estrujando sus pantalones a cuadros de su pijama.

―¿Cómo estás, Jean? ―Preguntó a modo de cortesía, mas sentía a su garganta seca por más leche que haya surcado su conducto.

― _¿Por qué tan apagado? Tu viejo amigo te llama y ¿contestas así?_ ―Lo escuchó reír tras la línea y Michael intentó hacer lo mismo, sin mucho éxito.

―Me has atrapado en pijamas, Jean. No espabilo del todo. ―Alegó y pareció que su amigo le tomó la palabra.

― _Pero si apenas son las diez de la noche._

―Dile eso a mi médico. ―Dio otro sorbo de leche.

― _Idiotas sabelotodo. Uno muere de algo en la vida, que se dejen de jodernos._ ―Ambos rieron por el comentario. Michael brindó por sus palabras, no podría haberlo dicho mejor. ― _Como sea, tengo una gran noticia._

―¿Gran noticia? ―Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

― _Así es. Más te vale ir desempolvando tu mejor traje, Mike, porque te quiero invitar a la inauguración del nuevo casino de mi hijo._ ―La risa de Jean sonó lejana para el Takaishi, quien no sabía como tomar la noticia.

―¿Inauguración?

― _Pues sí. Tiene una cadena de casinos y estuvo trabajando en la apertura de uno nuevo en el île de la cité._

―¿Île de la cité? ―Preguntó casi gritando y oyó con fuerza la risa de su amigo.

― _Ya sé que odias que lugares así se coloquen en sitios históricos, pero venga, hombre… Se necesita diversión, ¿no? Es un hotel con casino, no te exasperes o te subirá la presión. ―_ Otra risotada más y sentía que la ansiedad en Michael crecía conforme la llamada se alargaba.

Un silencio por su parte fue suficiente para Jean Deox en reconocer que Michael no estaba siendo el mismo que recordaba.

― _¿Es por Sylvia?_ ―Escuchar el nombre de su difunta esposa le heló la sangre, como si su simple mención le recordara más que la mujer rubia de orbes esmeraldas que fue su esposa anteriormente. ― _Ya han pasado varios años… No puedes enfrascarte en el pasado tanto tiempo, Michael. Escucha, yo invitaré los tragos. Tú sólo trae tu arrugado trasero aquí y la noche será tuya, ¿qué dices?_

Michael lo pensó un momento largo, bastante para él. Estaba por aceptar algo a lo que venía huyendo tiempo atrás. Quizá Jean tenía razón y debía dejar el pasado atrás.

―¿Todos los tragos? ―Preguntó y la carcajada de su amigo llenó sus oídos, teniendo que alejar el tubo del teléfono de él.

― _Te enviaré la invitación; no lo olvides, espero verte mañana ¿de acuerdo?_

―Ya no puedo esperar. ―Y lo decía enserio.

* * *

―Y te vas derechito al departamento. Nada de distraerse tomando fotos, ¿eh? ―Hikari rodó los ojos a las palabras de su hermano mayor cuando la acompañó hasta la salida del bar.

―Como digas, hermano. ―Ella se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla del mayor. Taichi ablandó más su semblante y sonrió a su hermana, para revolverle los cabellos. ―Cuídate de regreso. Te quiero.

―Ey, ey, soy yo quien tiene que preocuparse por ti. ―Ella se despidió con una mano en lo alto para retirarse del bar e ir a la parada de la línea seis que la llevaría a su departamento.

Le gustaba recorrer las calles de París de noche, estaban cargadas de tanta belleza que muchas veces no podían apreciarse cuando el astro rey desfilaba en lo alto. Comprendía entonces por qué Brassai se empecinaba tanto con las fotografías nocturnas de París. Comprendía la belleza que él llegó a encontrar.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado el bus, pues al llegar a la parada éste se avecinaba. Era una suerte, en parte. Pagó el pasaje y caminó hasta la parte trasera del vehículo. Aún no era muy tarde y eso podía leerse en la cantidad de personas que habitaba la cabina de pasajeros.

Al no haber ningún asiento disponible, se sujetó de una correa para mantenerse erguida durante su viaje. No le interesaba mucho, ella se entretenía observando a sus alrededores y capturando en su mente distintas imágenes que le brindaban.

Bostezó un poco. Quiera aceptarlo o no, estaba agotada. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si después de su trabajo en el Instituto como ayudante de cátedra, tuvo que emprender un viaje de cuarenta minutos desde el _Speos Paris Photographic Institute_ hasta el _Four Season Hotel_ con la línea uno _,_ de allí aguardar hasta que sea la hora en la que Mimi Tachikawa haga acto de presencia y así sacar la foto que tanto anhelaba.

Se encogió de hombros de sólo recordarlo. Tanto para nada.

―Disculpe ―La voz de una mujer llamó su atención. Levantó la vista hasta la muchacha que no parecía ser muy mayor, quizá tenía la misma edad que su hermano, su cabello era pelirrojo y corto; tenía una sonrisa amigable y se notaba que no era parisina, sino asiática. ―, ¿sabe qué destino tiene ésta línea?

―Éste es el último tramo que lleva la línea seis. La llevará hasta … ―La observó mejor y se dio cuenta que no comprendía de lo que estaba hablando. ―Disculpe, ¿no es de por aquí, no es así? Puedo indicarle el lugar al que desea llegar.

Antes de que pudiera responder la pelirroja, una muchacha castaña se acerca a ella con una sonrisa y a pesar de que era de noche, llevaba puesto lentes de sol. Hikari enarcó una ceja sin comprender, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

―Somos turistas y estamos algo perdidas. ―Comentó con cierta diversión la castaña.

Hikari parpadeó un par de veces al reconocer su voz y su sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron con todo lo que sus cuencas pudieron soportar y su rostro evocó un semblante de asombro que nunca antes creyó albergar. Comenzó a tartamudear como tonta. Ya no había mucho qué decir, salvo que el tonto intento de Mimi Tachikawa de pasar desapercibida, había fallado.

* * *

Las luces, a diferencia de Tokio, no parecían encandilar la vista y contaminar el entorno como si estuvieras delante de miles de automóviles atacando con sus luces frontales. No, París hablaba con sus luces, contaba historias de romance, de desamores, encuentros y despedidas... Encontraba historias que fueron contadas un millón de veces y otras millones más que aún faltaban ser contadas. París de noche era hermosa y sombría, como una poetisa bajo la luz de un reflector, engatusando con sus versos románticos y tétricos.

Ver a París en las películas, aquella que conquistaban tu corazón y la hacían lucir como si de la ciudad más utópica se tratara, no era París verdaderamente. Ella podía decirlo, porque desde que tenía uso de razón había visto a la ciudad de las luces como si de un espejismo se tratara, como cuando aprecias una postal cuyo paisaje te sabía al sueño más idóneo jamás imaginado. Lo que París tenía era un encanto contradictorio: porque podía ser todo lo mencionado anteriormente, aquel paisaje romántico y sutil, un escenario ideal para una escena propicia... Como también podía ser el panorama de un drama en blanco y negro, un cuento de tragedia y una novela satírica. París era todo menos el París que uno espera.

Ella comenzaba a descubrirlo al haber echado a correr junto con su mejor amiga, perdiéndose entre personas que caminaban a paso tranquilo y servían de escudo para el hombre que fue contratado para velar por su seguridad. Mimi echó a reír con ganas cuando jaló el brazo de Sora al doblar en un callejón que las llevaría a una calle paralela a la que venían corriendo. Una parada de bus les sorprendió, pero no necesitaron pensarlo dos veces cuando oyeron la voz de Minamoto clamando por ellas. La línea seis llegó y ellas la tomaron deprisa, rogándole al conductor que apresurara el motor y las sacara de ese sitio.

Vieron ya a Minamoto, su guardaespaldas hacerse pequeño conforme el bus iba avanzando. Mimi rió con ganas a pesar del semblante preocupado que tenía Sora.

―Creo que te has pasado. ―Recriminó Sora a una sonriente Mimi. La castaña cambió su semblante tras el regaño de su mayor, frunciendo el ceño.

―Oye, era él quien no nos dejaba caminar en forma. Estaba llamando demasiado la atención amenazando con su mirada a todo aquel que pasaba delante de nosotras. ―Sora trató de llevarle la contraria pero Mimi tenía razón. Minamoto estaba sobreprotegiéndolas, por encima de lo que la palabra "adultas" implicaba.

Mimi dejó de prestarle atención a su amiga, concentrándose en la cabina del bus en el que estaban. Algunas miradas curiosas pero ninguna más allá de lo normal. Era un alivio.

Tomó asiento en un par de sitios libres y Sora la siguió. Vieron la ciudad por la ventana, mientras los edificios, las personas y las calles pasaban delante de ellas. La fascinación las embargaba y ninguna parecía querer mitigarlo.

―¿A dónde quieres ir? ―Oyó a Sora junto a ella.

Mimi levantó sus hombros en una muestra de indecisión sin apartar sus ojos del panorama. Con una sonrisa, dijo.

―Dejemos que las calles parisinas nos sorprendan.

Y continuaron el trayecto por un tiempo más.

Las calles cambiaban de estilos y los lugares les daban referencia de a dónde iban. Se podía notar con claridad de que la zona hotelera, la zona lujosa y exclusiva se había acabado hace varias calles atrás, pues lo que tenían delante de sus ojos era el París verdadero, el que contaba el día a día de las personas y tenía por ornamento propio el realismo en su máxima expresión.

Fue cuando Sora quiso pedir indicaciones y su plan de pasar desapercibidas esa noche, falló. Una muchacha de, quizá, veintidós años las reconoció de inmediato y su sorpresa fue inimaginable al darse cuenta que estaba delante de una cantante famosa y su abogada. Rápidamente, la silenciaron antes de que llamara más la atención y con un justo precio que no se atrevió a rechazar.

―Si quieren un lugar para apreciar al verdadero París ―giró su rostro hacia la muchacha de cabello corto y un estuche de cámara golgándole por el cuello al oírla hablar. ―, les recomiendo que visitemos el centro del distrito trece ó y podemos ir también al barrio latino. Hay más belleza e historia que los lugares turísticos que habrán visto.

―Gracias ―dijo Sora con una sonrisa a su pequeña guía. Sí, para silenciar a la niña, Mimi le ofreció que sea nuestra guía esa noche a cambio de tener acceso libre a todos los lugares a los que ella iría durante su estadía en París. Lo gracioso del asunto era que ni siquiera tuvo que mencionar lo del _free pass_ , puesto que la simple idea de ser su guía durante esa noche, era suficiente. ―. Perdona mi indiscreción, Hikari ―Continuó hablando Sora, llamando la atención de la fotógrafa. ―, pero no eres oriunda de aquí, ¿no es verdad?

Hikari Yagami sonrió a su pregunta y negó.

―No, soy japonesa de cuna pero hace cinco años me vine a París con mi hermano mayor y su mejor amigo para estudiar en el _Speos Paris Photographic Institute_. ―Respondió amablemente.

―Vaya, eres una profesional, entonces ―Admiró Mimi al señalar su estuche de cámara. Hikari se sonrojó y desvió la vista al piso con pena.

―Técnicamente, sí. Pero aún sigo aprendiendo. No soy tan buena. ―Explicó junto con la foto fallida que dio aquella noche ante Mimi.

Tanto Sora como Mimi compartieron una mirada junto con una sonrisa que Hikari no supo cómo identificar. La Tachikawa pidió su cámara a lo que la menor se la brindó sin comprender mucho sus intenciones.

―Observaré tus fotografías. Si me gustan, nos tomarás una foto que compensará a la fallida, ¿de acuerdo?

―¿Y si no te gusta? ―Preguntó Hikari con algo de nerviosismo en la voz. Mimi la miró y le guiñó el ojo.

―Confía en tu talento, linda. ―Dicho esto, comenzó a ver las fotografías que tenía guardadas. Todas ellas eran tomas de cosas comunes, rutinarias, situaciones que encuentras todos los días; mas era allí donde guardaba su belleza: la manera en la que eran tomadas las fotos, las hacían lucir extraordinarias, como algo nuevo y llamativo.

Mimi levantó sus ojos a Hikari con sorpresa de descubrir que era esa pequeña muchacha la dueña de semejantes obras. Miró a Sora entonces y con un gesto, pidió que se acercara, enseñándole las fotos que más le habían gustado.

Hikari no sabía cómo tomarse esa reacción. Estaba nerviosa, no podía disimularlo, pero cuando Mimi le tendió la cámara y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, supo que alguien más había visto la belleza desde su propia perspectiva.

―Hikari Yagami, me sentiría honrada de que me saques una foto.

Sora asintió a las palabras de su amiga, mas Hikari no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente etéreo.

* * *

Colgó la llamada y dio una calada a su cigarrillo, profunda hasta donde pudo; exhaló seguidamente el humo y una sonrisa desfiló por sus labios. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular para luego guardárselo en su diminuta cartera. Cruzó las piernas, permitiendo que el tajo de su vestido negro se abriera y en contraste con éste, su tersa y blanca piel se hizo notar.

―Alan, cariño, deja el vehículo en marcha. ―Dijo a su chofer y éste, respondiendo con un cabeceo, volvió a encender el motor de la limosina.

Los ojos oscuros de su chofer se reflejaron por el retrovisor, buscando la mirada marina de la modelo.

―¿Consiguió la dirección que buscaba, Señorita? ―Ella sonrió como respuesta a su pregunta.

―Dirígete al distrito trece. ―Ordenó.

Su mirada fue entonces a la ventanilla abierta junto a ella, por la cual exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo y perdía la vista. La nostalgia se acunó en su pecho al ver tantos lugares conocidos por ella, conocidos por sus pies, por su memoria. Tantas cosas vivió en París que la simple mención de su nombre, la hacía estremecer.

Pasear por las calles era completamente distinto al paseo que daba en limosina, mas la diferencia no era problema para ella, que ya se acostumbró al lujo que su profesión le brindó. Fue esa misma profesión la cual la alejó de su cuna materna, pero no se arrepentía, por supuesto.

Ser la razón por la cuál cámaras, reflectores, ovaciones se levantaban, era gratificante. Desde mucho antes sentía que lo suyo era estar impresa en portadas de revistas, en publicidades y que su nombre sea masticado por los buenos paladares del medio.

No se arrepentía, pero no por eso no podía sentir añoranza hacia el lugar que la vio crecer, que la vio ser.

El viaje no fue demasiado y pronto el ostentoso vehículo era mella de atención entre las calles del afamado barrio asiático. Como extrañaba la singularidad oriental que poseía el lugar, con tantos banderines, globos y letras en japonés, chino y coreano. Era uno de sus paseos favoritos por la mezcla de culturas que hacían a París lo que era actualmente.

Pero su verdadera admiración iba al lugar donde esperaba encontrar a dos personas muy importantes para ella. La idea del horario no resultaba ser un problema. La ciudad de las luces se caracterizaba por no pegar el sueño con facilidad, siendo que la mejor experiencia parisina era vivida de noche.

Las dos de la mañana y ella andaba buscando a dos personas en el barrio asiático. Sonrió con simpatía y su emoción se visualizó a través de ella cuando el vehículo freno tras su orden.

―¿Es aquí, Señortia? ―Inquirió curioso su chofer. Ella asintió y bajó del vehículo sin darle tiempo al hombre para abrirle la puerta como estaba acostumbrado.

―No apagues el motor, no tardaré mucho. ―Fueron sus palabras para entrar al bar.

Muchas miradas entre párpados cansados se dirigieron a su persona al entrar, pero poco caso les hizo. Estaba acostumbrada a la atención desmedida de las personas y eso no venía a cuento en aquel lugar.

Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior al reconocer al barman que yacía muy metido en su labor de secar vasos y copas. Desfiló con elegancia hasta situarse en la barra y mientras aguardaba a que el hombre se dignara en su presencia, apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero junto a ella.

―¿Qué podemos servirle? ―Lo oyó decir sin despegar la vista de su labor. Ella hizo una mueca de molestia porque aún no caía en cuenta de ella, pero lo dejó pasar.

―Vino tinto, por favor.

―¿Alguna marca en particular, señorita? ―Volvió a preguntar para levantar la mirada al fin a los ojos de la mujer.

―Tú sabes lo que me gusta… _Matthew. ―_ Pudo ver en la mirada azulina del barman que nunca esperó encontrarse con ella allí y fue ése mismo descubrimiento el que la hizo sonreír, mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello rubio sin despegar sus ojos de los del hombre.

―Catherine… ―Nombró Yamato, no pudiendo ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba ver a su amiga delante suyo. ―¿Qué haces…?

―¿Enserio es todo lo que dirás? ―Comentó ella divertida, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano, mientras miraba al barman sin preocuparse de nada más. ―Tu amiga de años regresa luego de dos años ¿y lo único que preguntas es qué hago aquí? Enserio esperaba un mejor recibimiento, cariño.

Yamato se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de su amiga, comprendiendo que fue muy brusco en su reacción. Ella se echó a reír con la gracia que la caracterizaba, llamando a su atención.

―Es como si no hubiese transcurrido ni un día. ―Habló la francesa.

―Lo lamento. Es que no creí verte y menos aquí… ―Había dicho Yamato, disfrutando de verla reír. O eso fue hasta darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. ―¿Pero cómo sabías que me encontraba aquí?

Ella desfiló una sonrisa felina en sus labios rojizos y volvió a jugar con su largo y rubio cabello.

―Tengo mis fuentes, querido.

―Y esas fuentes implican el llamar a mi abuelo y averiguar dónde trabajo, ¿me equivoco? ―Catherine rio por sus palabras, consiguiendo que él sonriera también.

Catherine iba a responder cuando Taichi se acercaba refunfuñando, dando zancadas que marcaban lo molesto que estaba. Y sí, era difícil hacer rabiar de esa manera a Taichi, normalmente es poseedor de una gracia y despreocupación infantil que le hace ver todo a son de broma. Pero siempre que toquen sus puntos clave, el hombre puede ser un verdadero manojo de nervios.

―Espero que te pese la consciencia. Allí se fueron mis doscientos francos en taxi. ―Taichi no notó la presencia de la rubia hasta llegar a la barra y percatarse de que Yamato se encontraba hablando con una mujer. Claro que la sorpresa fue grata para el moreno al reconocer a la muchacha. ―¡Cathy!

La rubia echó a reír cuando Taichi la tomó para abrazarla con fuerza, armando el alboroto que siempre hacía. Se separó tras un momento y miró a la mujer como si no pudiese dar crédito que se tratara de ella, olvidándose de la rabieta que experimentaba segundos atrás.

―Sin duda, ése es el recibimiento que estaba esperando. ―Comentó, mirando seguidamente a Yamato. ―¿Por qué no aprendes un poco de él? O terminarás congelándote, Matt.

―Le estás pidiendo demasiado, Cathy. ―Aportó Taichi, también mirando a Yamato, separándose un poco de la rubia. ―Éste hombre no conoce la palabra "demostraciones afectuosas". Sería mas efectivo comprarle una manta térmica antes de que él muestre algo de cariño.

Yamato rodó los ojos cansinamente, estaba claro que esos dos disfrutaban fastidiándolo. En esos pocos minutos, pudo recordar sus primeros días en París, teniendo como amigos a aquel par de insufribles. Trató de evitarlo, pero a veces la nostalgia podía más que su orgullo y en su rostro desfiló una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba feliz de poder sentir nuevamente los años de antes impregnándose en su presente.

―No se me hace costumbre, soy japonés hasta la médula. ―Tanto Catherine como Taichi compartieron miradas y la misma respuesta: poner los ojos en blanco.

―¿Ya empezará a recitar haikus y a mencionar los caminos del samurái, no? ―Preguntó Catherine al moreno.

―Aún no, primero hablará de su inquebrantable formación sobre etiqueta japonesa, el respeto a la mujer y acabará por lo del samurái. ―Aportó Taichi, pasando por encima Yamato. Siempre era lo mismo cuando esos dos querían molestarlo.

―Ya, ya, soy muy estirado. Lo siento. ―Concedió el rubio moviendo su mano al aire como restándole importancia. Enseguida su atención volvió a volcarse sobre Catherine. ―Mejor cuéntanos qué haces por aquí. Creí que no regresarías hasta el año que viene.

―Eso es cierto. ―Añadió Taichi. ―Tu labor como Tyra Banks te ha llevado lejos de nosotros. ¿Podrías explicarnos qué tienen ellos que no tengamos nosotros? ―Preguntó para ponerse cerca de Yamato y entre ambos mirar fijamente a la rubia. Catherine enarcó una ceja.

―¿Enserio? ¿Ahora me atacarán a mí? Como sea, ¿trabajar con modelos de Victoria's Secret no les parece suficiente argumento? ―Tanto Yamato como Taichi se miraron un momento y asintieron.

―Buen punto. ―Taichi tomó asiento junto a Catherine. ―Ahora bien, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí? Tenemos que ponernos al día. Además, de seguro tienes algunos contactos de supermodelos en ese teléfono tuyo… Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? ―Bromeó Taichi, recibiendo un pequeño golpe por parte de Yamato, asentada en su cabeza.

La muchacha se alejó un poco de la barra y miró a ambos amigos suyos, riendo a causa de la escena que montaban. Era un hecho que también ella se sentía nostálgica al rememorar tantas vivencias del pasado en tan sólo unos minutos.

―Sólo para estar segura, ¿me darán mi vino antes o después de que termine el interrogatorio? ―Yamato sonrió divertido y le concedió el punto a su amiga, caminando hacia la vinoteca que tenía a sus espaldas.

Era fácil elegir un vino para Catherine, porque para ella, el sabor perfecto era aquel donde la antigüedad se notaba en su maduración y la degustación. Optó por tomar en mano un _Robert Mondavi_ del 68' y sin consultárselo, descorchó la botella y sirvió en una copa de boca ancha con la rapidez y eficiencia propia de él. Depositó la cola de la copa contra la madera de la mesada y con un fino movimiento, se la deslizó hasta que el cuello de vidrio acabó entre los dedos de Catherine.

―Grácil. ―Concedió la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su amigo, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de éste.

―Aún no puedo superarte, Catherine.

Ella desfiló una sonrisa oculta entre el vino y el vidrio que no pasó desapercibido por Yamato, aunque prefería sólo pasarlo por alto y continuar con la labor que interrumpió hace un momento.

Taichi inició el interrogatorio a Catherine para suplicio de ésta y diversión de Yamato. Comenzaba a pensar que ver esos programas de abogados, comenzaba a subírsele a su mejor amigo, pero siempre que pudiese dar un buen show –y conociendo al Yagami como lo conocía–, nunca intervenía.

―¿Al menos tengo derecho a un abogado o algo así? ―Preguntó la mujer, fingiendo hastío. Por supuesto, Taichi pasó de largo aquella petición y con una amplia sonrisa, presionó a Catherine para que comenzara a hablar. ―Demonios, creí que tendría un descanso con ustedes. Como sea, tengo que representar a Channel en el París Fashion Week, temporada Primavera/Otoño.

―Eso suena increíble, Cathy.

―Y lo es, pero ése desfile es como una competencia a muerte entre marcas. Como todos los desfiles, por supuesto. La presión es insoportable y… ―La mujer levantó los ojos a sus dos amigos y una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios. ―¡Lo amo! Es lo mejor ser parte del mundo de la moda.

Yamato y Taichi continuaron hablando con su amiga a quien no habían visto por cinco años, quien le ponía al tanto de su vida como la nueva modelo de Chanel y de sus constantes desfiles. Ninguno de los dos comprendía demasiado de lo que estaba hablando la francesa, pero al menos sabían que hacían lo correcto en asentir a sus palabras pues ella se notaba feliz de estarles hablando sobre ello.

Jun estaba despidiendo a los últimos clientes, algunos más que eran escoltados por taxis y cuya paga se las encargaba el bar. Por supuesto, el reembolso llegaba después cuando el cliente recobraba la memoria y debía de abonar los favores recibidos por parte del bar al que eran asiduos. La pelirroja volvió a ingresar al interior de su recinto y se percató de la presencia de una persona aún en la barra, hablando animadamente con Yamato y con Taichi. No le resultaba raro que Taichi ande cruzando palabras con las clientes femeninas que entraban en su categoría de "bellezas", pero era extraño que Yamato se tomara tanta confianza con una mujer que no sea una muy allegada suya.

Y fue cuando la reconoció.

Jun abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por un momento, se quedó estática en su sitio. Mas no duró demasiado aquella reacción en la Motomiya, pues ésta comenzó a avanzar hacia la barra con una clara postura de desagrado hacia la sirena que encadilaba a sus empleados.

―Catherine Çandoux. ―Tanto Yamato como Taichi se volvieron hacia Jun al oírla nombrar a su amiga, pero la aludida no se volteó a mirarla, no necesitaba hacerlo. ―Sí que tienes agallas para aparecerte por aquí.

Yamato frunció el entrecejo al oír a Jun referirse a Catherine de esa manera. Era normal que Jun buscara pleitos por sí misma y más cuando se trata de otra mujer, pero por la manera en la que hablaba, con una voz baja y amenazante, sabía que la Motomiya iba enserio. Taichi estaba con la misma sorpresa en su rostro al ver a la dueña de bar tan seria y a la vez, tan enojada; sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de ambos hombres fue Catherine misma: no mostraba rastros de miedo, sorpresa ni nada parecido; es más, miraba a Jun con una sonrisa cínica.

―Era uno de los riesgos que debía correr. ―Fue cuando se giró para ver a la pelirroja, mostrándose ante Jun tan apacible como si no se diese cuenta de la manera en la que ésta la observaba. ―No me esperaba un desfile de bienvenida, pero por lo menos algo de calidez no estaría mal, ¿no lo crees, Jun?

―¿Quieres calidez? Ja, déjame hacerte entrar en calor. ―Amenazó con toda la intención de abalanzarse sobre ella con ambas manos convertidas en puños y lo hubiese lorgado si es que Taichi no se apresurara a sujetarla por la cintura con su brazo y usar su propio cuerpo para detenerla. ―¡Suéltame, maldición!

―¡Tranquilízate, Jun! ¡No es forma de resolver las cosas!

―¡Te dije que me soltaras! ―Volvió a rugir la pelirroja, intentando zafarse del agarre que su amigo ejercía sobre ella.

Yamato rodeó a toda prisa el bar para alisarse con Taichi en defensa de Catherine, aunque su sorpresa se halló en ver una sonrisa felina surcando los labios rojos de la francesa.

―Veo que el tiempo no hizo ningún cambio en ti, Jun. ―Habló Catherine, levantándose de su sitio con toda la gracia propia en ella. La rubia abrió su bolsón de Chanel y sacó dos tarjetas de papel, las cuales le tendió a Yamato cuando éste estuvo junto a ella. ―Pónganse en contacto conmigo para tomar un café. ―Volvió a mirar a Jun y su sonrisa prevaleció en su rostro. ―Fue un placer verte, Jun. Salúdame a Daisuke.

Y como si de alguna ofensa se tratara, Jun forcejeó con más fuerza al agarre de Taichi con clara intención de machacar a golpes a la rubia que se estaba marchando con un felino caminar. La tensión continuó impregnada en el ambiente hasta unos minutos después de que Catherine hubiese abandonado el lugar. Taichi esperó un poco más para soltar a Jun y cuando Yamato le indicó con un asentimiento a que ya era seguro bajar la guardia con la Motomiya, Taichi la soltó.

―¿Ya no tienes instintos homicidas? ―Inquirió Taichi a la dueña del bar, pero ésta sólo podía mirar por donde Catherine se marchó, como si aún pudiese verla.

Yamato observó meticulosamente las espaldas de la pelirroja, esperando cualquier ataque de ira contra ellos. Era probable, conociendo el temperamento de Jun. Fueron varias las ocasiones las que pudieron presenciar la ira de la Motomiya, así que hacerse a la idea de un desquite contra ellos, era lo lógico.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Jun echó un suspiro y aunque se hubo encogido de hombros, aún parecía estar muy tensa. Ella se volvió para verlos con el semblante serio y los ojos observando el suelo. En su rostro se podían leer muchas emociones entremezcladas, pero las que le resultaron indiscutibles para el Ishida fueron el dolor y la impotencia.

―Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso. No creí que ella aparecería precisamente en mi bar… ―Habló Jun tras un momento de silencio.

Taichi miró a Yamato y éste dejó escapar un suspiro para acercarse a Jun. La muchacha lo miró y a pesar de ver su semblante serio, podía encontrar consuelo en sus orbes azules.

―No sabía que conocieras a Catherine. ―Jun hizo una mueca, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna al tiempo en el que se cruzaba de brazos.

―Si, bueno... París no es lo suficientemente grande. ―Dijo como si no fuese nada, como si no hubiese estado a punto de echarse a golpes a la francesa. ―Tuvo suerte ésta vez.

―Por su puesto. Ya hemos visto escenas peores y con mucha más sangre. ―Bromeó Taichi para acercarse también a ella, abrazando con un brazos los finos hombros de la muchacha. Ella sonrió ante su comentario, pero aún no estaba del todo recuperada. Era notorio en sus ojos.

―¿Quieres explicarnos qué sucedió entre Catherine y tú por eso trataste de atacarla? ―Preguntó Yamato alejándose de ella para ponerse enfrente y apreciarla mejor.

Jun aspiró profundamente soltando luego el aire de forma exagerada. Hizo a un lado el brazo de Taichi y los miró con su característico semblante lleno de energía.

―Tengo un saldo pendiente con esa mujer. ―Se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa zorruna se apoderó en ella. ―No creas que eres el único hombre en mi vida, Yama-tan. Esa zorra puede ser un verdadero problema para las mujeres apasionadas como yo.

―Ey, comienzo a ponerme celoso. ―Bromeó Yamato con alivio de ver que Jun volvía a ser la misma, mas sabía que sólo estaba fingiendo para no preocuparlos más.

―Como sea, si vuelven a verla, díganle que como vuelva a pisar mi bar o entrar en mi barrio, me encargaré de desbaratar sus cirugías plásticas con mis propias manos. ―Alegó tronándose los dedos, dejando en claro que estaba hablando enserio. ―Es todo, chicos. Gracias por la ayuda de hoy.

―¿Gracias por la ayuda? ―Explotó Taichi, mostrándose ahora él como el indignado. ―¡Mis doscientos francos se fueron taxi gracias al Señor…!

―Ya te lo compensaré, Tai-chi. ―Canturreó su nombre como siempre lo hacía para molestarlo.

Yamato jaló de la chaqueta de Tai, arrastrándolo fuera de bar antes de que iniciase otra de sus acostumbradas discusiones con Jun y de esa manera, ponerse en marcha hacia sus respectivos departamentos.

* * *

Hikari no podía ocultar su alegría. Podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia la sonrisa que portaba en su rostro. ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Si había pasado una velada de lo más irreal, caminando por las calles noctirnas de París en compañía de su cantante favorita. No, ni en los mejores sueños. Giró sobre sus pies con alegría pero se silenció a sí misma al darse cuenta que ya estaba a pies de su departamento.

El sereno la miró con una ceja enarcada ante la emoción palpable en la veinteañera. Hikari lo saludó con una mano para subir por las escaleras hasta el piso que le correspondía, rogando internamente que su hermano no haya llegado aún. Miró la hora en su teléfono y ver que las tres y media de la mañana ya figuraban, la hizo estremecerse. Ella debía de ir a trabajar al Instituto a las siete. Si tenía suerte, dormiría algo, mas lo dudaba.

Volvió a reír con emoción. No, no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

Mimi se colocó los audífonos que le indicaron al entrar en la sala del programa de radio. Su sonrisa no podía borrarse y el cansancio de la velada anterior parecía no tener cabida en su cuerpo. Estaba entusiasmada.

Cuando finalizó su noche de incógnito por las calles de París, gracias a su nueva conocida Hikari, regresaron al Hotel con toda la intención de dormir el resto de hora que restaba antes de que apareciera Archeny como su despertador personal.

Pero como si de un par de adolescentes se trataran, llegando de parranda a su casa y rogando por no hacer ruído que despertaran a sus padres… Sora y Mimi se metieron al lobby del _Four Season_ _Hotel_ teniendo a tres rostros serios delante de ellas; uno de ellos era el inexpresivo semblante de Minamoto Koji.

Sip. Volvía a tener dieciséis años.

―Ey, Mimi ―Una mujer con rastas y vestimentas coloridas pero atractivas entró a la sala. Besó a Mimi en la mejilla con familiaridad. ―. Un placer tenerte aquí. Soy Alizée.

―El placer es mío. ―Atribuyó la castaña volviendo a tomar asiento en la silla.

―Qué linda. Escucha, preciosa, estamos fascinados con tu nuevo álbum. De verdad que sí; así que las preguntas serán en torno a ellas, nada de asuntos personales, así que no te preocupes.

―Pueden hacerme las preguntas que quieras.

―Perfecto. Linda, recibiremos llamadas de algunos fans que querrán hacerte preguntas; si te sientes cohibida por alguna de ellas…

―Nada de eso. Soy un libro abierto, no tendré problema en responderles. ―La sonrisa en Alizée se ensanchó tras oírla.

―Eres increíble. De acuerdo ―Dejó su vaso de café negro en la mesa con los micrófonos y haciendo una seña a su dj, tomó asiento junto a Mimi. ―, estamos al aire en cinco.

Y con las indicaciones desde la otra cabina, unas luces led con la palabra "On Air" indicaron que estaban siendo escuchadas y no sólo por París, sino que la transmisión se realizaba vía Internet.

Alizée era fresca, tenía una esencia alegre y novedosa que cautivó a Mimi. Hablaba al micrófono como si estuviese hablando con otro conocido, con un amigo, en alguna reunión con personas que la hacían sentir cómoda. Le gustaba ese aire tranquilo y suave en ella, haciéndola entrar en confianza en seguida.

Cuando fue el turno de Mimi, la confianza se notaba en su voz y en su desenvolvimiento, hablando de sus discos anteriores y del nuevo, de cómo fue para escribir las canciones nuevas, de todo lo que influyó y del trabajo detrás de ello. Era verdad que una persona ajena a la industria de la música sólo ve el resultado, mas el proceso queda ahí, en la ignorancia.

Mimi habló de las horas dedicadas a la música, de sus pasatiempos dentro del estudio, como lo era el conversar con los demás cantantes o tomarse un café con los productores ya que en su mayoría eran personas jóvenes y gráciles con las que uno puede hablar sin esperar meter o no la pata.

Alizée reía con ganas de todo lo que decía la cantante, pudiendo notar el carácter atrevido y divertido que tenía Mimi.

Entonces el momento de las llamadas surgió y Mimi se emocionaba al oír a sus fans franceses. Llegó a conocer a muchos en otros países, pero siempre era increíble para ella saber hasta donde era conocida.

―Entonces, Monic ―habló Alizée a su interlocutor tras la línea. ―, ¿tienes una pregunta para la Señorita Tachikawa?

La llamada Monic no hablaba inglés, así que Alizée era la traductora para Mimi, quien no sabía más allá del "Merci Bocoup".

― _Si, me gustaría saber cómo hace para llevar una relación a distancia con su novio._ ―Fue la pregunta de Monic.

Alizée tradujo a Mimi y la castaña se mantuvo un momento en silencio, intentando no borrar su sonrisa del rostro. Alizée notó aquel cambio en la cantante así que se apresuró a escribir en su libreta "No tienes por qué responder cosas que no quieres". La japonesa sonrió con ternura a la conductora pero negó con la cabeza.

―De hecho, Monic ―Habló Mimi en inglés, teniendo a Alizée como mediadora entre ambas muchachas. ―, es algo difícil. Llevar una relación a distancia implica de responsabilidad por ambas partes, pero por sobre todo, se necesita mucha confianza en la otra persona como en uno mismo. Si es amor verdadero, no hay distancias que impliquen ser un tropiezo en una pareja.

* * *

―La adoro, de verdad. ―Dijo Miyako sujetándose el rostro, negando con la cabeza. Hikari abrazó a su amiga, compartiendo su emoción. ―¡Es decir, ¿quién podría responder de esa manera si no es Mimi?!

―Sólo ella ―Dijo Jun ahora, sumándose a la dos chicas que no podían despegarse de la laptop de Miyako. ―. Si fuese yo, hace tiempo castraría a mi novio de haberse mudado lejos de mí.

―Ey, ey, ey. Nada de violencia hacia los genitales. ―La voz de Taichi se escuchó desde la barra. Las tres muchachas se giraron riendo hacia el muchacho. ―¿Por qué crees que me vine a París, preciosa?

Jun rió con ganas ante las palabras de su amigo.

―Shu, shu que Mimi está hablando. ―Calló Miyako.

Taichi rodó los ojos y se dirigió de regreso a la barra donde yacía Yamato limpiando la mesada con esmero. El Yagami no pudo evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida; a veces creía que el rubio ponía demasiado empeño en lo que _su_ barra se trataba.

Y como siempre, Taichi apoyó sus manos en la mesada alta para hacerse de fuerza y sentar su trasero sobre la madera antigua y refinada. Adoraba hacerlo, pero eso se debía más bien a la reacción que su amigo tenía al verlo sentadote en la barra.

―Con un demonio, Brun… ―Si, allí empezaba su diversión. Miró a Yamato como se mira a un niño cuya rabieta te causaba gracia y esa sí que lo hacía sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Yamato odiaba que Taichi hiciera eso solamente para molestarlo, pero odiaba mucho más que lo mirase con esa inocencia fingida en el rostro.

―¿Por qué tan amargo, Jaune? ―Alegó divertido. Yamato rodó los ojos y se alejó de Taichi.

Eso fue demasiado fácil, admitió con desánimo el moreno, regresando su atención hacia las tres jóvenes que estaban con la mirada prendida de la notebook que pertenecía a la chica de lentes y cabello largo, las tres obsesionadas con la entrevista a aquella famosa cantante que poco caso hacía Taichi.

Fue cuando sintió a un intruso metiéndose con descaro entre sus nalgas y fue esa retorcida sensación la que lo que lo hizo pegar un salto con un grito molesto. Casi cayó de cara contra el suelo, una vez que su cuerpo dejó la barra, pudiendo oír las carcajadas de Yamato. Cuando se giró a verlo, observó a Yamato sujetando una escoba y cuya punta fue la indiscreta que osó asomarse por sus zonas privadas.

―¡Jaune! ―Bramó su nombre, recibiendo un chito por parte de las tres jóvenes que lo hizo rabiar aún más. ―¡Ya, ni que su _idol_ fuese tan importante!

―Si yo fuese tu, cuidaría mis palabras. ―Apremió Yamato, cubriéndose la boca tratando de no hacer más evidente la gracia del asunto, pues cuando Taichi giró sobre sus espaldas, tenía a tres mujeres furiosas mirándole como si fuesen a rostizarle con los ojos. ―Tiene que ser alguien importante como para que Jun abriera antes el bar o Miyako saliera un momento del trabajo.

Sudó frío. El rubio tenía razón.

―A todo esto, ¿quién es la chica? ―Inquirió Yamato, teniendo compasión de su mejor amigo. Hikari dejó de mirarle mal a su hermano para centrar su atención en el Ishida. ―¿Fue a la que fuiste a ver ayer?

―Así es. Su nombre es Mimi Tachikawa y es una estrella en ascenso. ―Explicó la menor al enseñarle fotografías de la castaña desde su teléfono móvil.

Yamato miró con curiosidad a la joven mujer que su amiga le enseñaba: cabello castaño, largo con bucles, sonrisa angelical, ojos brillantes, piel tersa.

―Vaya, es bonita. ―Dijo Taichi al colarse en la conversación apreciando desde el hombro de Hikari las fotos. ―Más que bonita, me corrijo.

―Y no es sólo bonita, tiene una voz inigualable y parece una chica muy dulce. ―Alentó Jun desde la punta de la mesada del bar.

―Tiene que serlo. No te he escuchado elogiando a ninguna mujer desde… Bueno, desde nunca. ―Comentó Yamato con diversión, consiguiendo que Jun le sacara la lengua.

―Ya, ya. Guarden silencio que Mimi sigue respondiendo preguntas. ―Dijo Miyako dando palmaditas.

Hikari sonrió a su amiga y luego volvió su atención a Yamato. Le sorprendió observando la imagen de Mimi en su teléfono. Se veía muy concentrado, como si estuviese estudiando cada fotografía que la bandeja de google ofrecía.

―Parece que te causa curiosidad, Yamato-san. ―El rubio despertó de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Hikari se dirigió a él; la vio sonreírle y un pequeño sonrojo afloró en sus mejillas. Le devolvió el teléfono.

―No es eso. ―Se atrevió a decir, regresando su atención hacia la limpieza de la barra. Hikari lo observó un momento más, aunque ya no con la fascinación de hace un momento. Había un pequeño malestar en su estómago pero prefirió pasarlo por alto cuando oyó a Alizée hablando nuevamente.

― _Y bien, Mimi, ¿quieres despedirte de la audiencia con algo?_ ―La jovial conductora preguntó.

― _De hecho sí. Algunos fans me han preguntado cuál es mi canción favorita dentro del nuevo álbum, así que me animo a cantarles un poco._

― _¿Oh? ¡Una exclusiva! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puedes hablarnos un poco de la canción?_

― _Claro. Se titula "Somewhere only we know"._ _Es una canción que suena a una balada infantil, de esas que te transportan a las mejores memorias de tu infancia. Esa fue mi inspiración, la verdad: la niñez, porque sólo cuando somos pequeños, podemos apreciar las cosas sencillas, los pequeños detalles, aquello que en la actualidad no son más que cosas pasajeras y que nos sirve para evocar un "paraíso mental" cuando más necesitamos de un consuelo. Ayer vi fotografías que me hicieron pensar en ésta canción y me sentí feliz, porque comprendí que aún hay personas que hallan en las pequeñas cosas, asombro._

Hikari miró a la notebook por donde era transmitido el programa y por donde la voz de la cantante sonaba. Su pecho se estremció de alegría. ¡Mimi estaba hablando de ella! ¡Estaba hablando de sus fotografías!

Sintió la mano de su hermano posándose sobre su cabeza y eso la hizo girarse hacia él, encontrándose con una sonrisa por su parte.

―Pareces muy feliz.

Hikari se sonrojó y prefirió huír de la mirada de su hermano, temiendo ser descubierta. Le había prometido a Mimi y a Sora de que mantendría en secreto su recorrido nocturno. Cerró los ojos intentando contener su emoción.

―Es emocionante que encuentre asombro en las cosas sencillas. Sólo eso.

Yamato vio a los dos hermanos y sonrió para sí mismo, cuando nadie lo observaba. Había mucho que despertaba en él al verlos juntos; mucho que traía a su mente a su hermano pequeño. Se giró sobre sus pies y fue hasta una pequeña butaca donde tenía su mochila. Tomó asiento para sostenerla entre sus manos, observándola en silencio, como si estuviese estudiándolo más allá de lo que sus ojos veían.

Y fue entonces cuando, desde la notebook, la melodía en piano ―dulce, pausada, angelical― comenzó a sonar y tras un compás de cuatro tiempos, la voz de Mimi se oyó. Era una caricia, un susurro, una voz cargada de amor, cariño y pensó en el color claro. No en uno que te hace pensar en un hospital o en un piso sobrio de alguna casona antigua… No, sino en un color más cálido; claro, pero cálido, tibio.

Recordó las palabras que dijo la famosa cantante al hablar de esa canción, rememorando vivencias de la infancia. Él tenía recuerdos de tiempos pasados, de cuando era niño, de cuando sonreía a todo lo que su boca podía, riendo, jugando. Pensó en su hermano menor, en su tiempo juntos, cuando las preocupaciones no iban más allá que el compartir sus juguetes o proteger a su hermanito.

No se había dado cuenta que cerró los ojos hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, despertándolo de su letargo. Fue como si rompieran la burbuja en la que estaba.

Metió la mano en su mochila y rebuscó su pequeño móvil sin conseguir demasiado. Su melodía polifónica lo comenzaba a hartar y perder la paciencia. Un rápido movimiento con la mano y su mochila cayó al suelo con muchas pertenencias suyas en el suelo, entre ellas su celular como un sobre blanco, el mismo que venía postergando su apertura desde el dia anterior.

Se acercó hasta el teléfono móvil y lo contestó casi mirar, mientras con la mano libre tomaba el sobre.

―¿Diga? ―Habló sin pensar, mirando el rectangular cuerpo de papel.

― _Yamato… ―_ La voz de Michael Takaishi sonó y a pesar de que no tenía por qué sorprenderse, lo hizo; no sabía bien si se debía a que lo llamara de repente ―siendo que ese hecho casi no se daba porque su abuelo odiaba la tecnología y estaba seguro que le llamaba desde su teléfono móvil―, o darse cuenta que lo llamó por su nombre en tono serio, casi preocupado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, son el pan de cada día xD**

 **Besitos~**


End file.
